Desire (Kaname x Zero One-Shots)
by ThirdWing
Summary: A collection of Kaname x Zero one-shots :3 Warning: Some of the one-shots contain sexual content. Mature audiences only.
1. Desire (Smut)

**Desire**

The thought of Kaname pierced Zero's heart. He longed to see the dark-haired vampire who had been away on a business trip for almost a week. And to make it worse, he didn't know when Kaname was coming back. Zero missed the vampire's soft voice, the way he was held as if he were the most precious living thing in the world, and definitely missed the pure pleasure that was brought upon him. Zero grinned. Oh, how amazingly Kaname could fulfill his every want and need. He decided to take a warm shower and thought more about Kaname. His eyes, his smile, the sweet feel of his warmth…it all sent tingles throughout his body.

Eventually, Zero found himself slightly laying his hand upon his arousal. He blushed and moaned, seeing a vision of a perfectly-chiseled Kaname. His voice even rung in his ears: "Do you like it when I touch you there, Zero?"

"Y-Yes…Kaname," he moans quietly, grasping his erection. "More please."

He began to stroke himself gently at first, but soon picked up his pace as he imagined Kaname doing it to him instead. "Kaname, Kaname…oh…"

"Zero-chan, is that you?" A voice outside the shower made Zero jump out of his skin. "Do I hear my Zero calling for me?"

"N-No! Go away—wait, Kaname, you're back!" Zero's face turned red, but he tried his best to ignore it. But before he could turn off the water, Kaname jumped right in. "K-Kaname!"

Kaname presses his lips against Zero, holding him close. "You missed me so much, didn't you?" His voice had a little tease to it.

"U-Uh, I…" Zero could barely speak. He was too embarrassed. Kaname notices and kisses him again, softly pressing him against one of the walls, turning his back to face him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," the tall vampire whispers into Zero's ear. He softly sinks his teeth into Zero's neck while letting his erection prod at Zero's entrance. Zero moans out softly, and inside he could feel himself twitching, waiting and begging for Kaname's massive length inside of him. "Now that I'm here, I'm going to make you feel so good, Zero."

_Fuck…why is he so perfect? _Zero's breaths become heavier as Kaname begins to enter him. Soft moans escape his mouth. "Ah…Kaname…"

"I love it when you say my name," Kaname growls. "Say it louder, Zero. Who's fucking you right now?"

"K-Kaname!" he gasps, now feeling Kaname's entire length inside of him. It hurt, but the pain was easily followed by the pleasure. "Ah, Kaname, Kaname…more…" he now says louder.

"Good boy," Kaname purrs into his ear again, now thrusting in and out of Zero, making his sounds much more audible. He snakes his hand up Zero's quivering body and rubs in small circles on one of his erect nubs. Zero thrusts against Kaname in reply, his breaths beginning to shake.

_I'm not going to last for long if he keeps this up… _Zero thinks as the pleasure sparks through his body, shocking it with pure adrenaline and electricity. "F-Fuck, Kaname…I can't…take it anymore…"

"You can cum, Zero," Kaname says. "I will allow you to."

Zero almost screamed out once Kaname found his most sensitive spot. He felt himself burst, moaning more than he ever had. Kaname came inside him shortly after. He had to carry Zero into the bedroom since Zero's legs were weakened from so much pleasure.

"Holy shit…" Zero says, voice still breathy. "I can't even walk…that was…"

"Rest, Zero," Kaname laughs. He was proud that he could please Zero that much. He brings his lips to Zero's cheek and runs his fingers through his hair. "…Maybe I should leave more often, so you'll have a stronger desire for me."

Zero shakes his head. "I want you to stay…with me, Kaname."

Kaname kisses him once again. "Very well then, my Zero."


	2. A Special Present (Smut)

**A/N: I've decided to continue this story c: It'll now be a collection of Kaname x Zero moments and such, and I might even do part 1 and part 2 to things, depending on what it is. Thank you for reading, favoring and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this! Sorry this took a long time _ I kind of abandoned it at first, but then I decided to finish it c:**

A Special Present

To Kaname's surprise, Zero had behaved well when he introduced him to the other vampires at the night of the gathering. He wanted Zero to realize that there were other kind vampires out there like him, so that was the whole reason for bringing him there. At first, Zero didn't like the sound of it. But he became accustomed to the presence of the other creatures unexpectedly quick. He even got into a whole conversation with one of them and greatly enjoyed himself. Kaname had never felt more proud of Zero. He decided to give him a special treat once the gathering was over. Kaname would let Zero do whatever he pleased to him. It could be anything in the world, whatever Zero wanted to do.

When everyone was gone and things were getting cleaned up, Zero walked over to Kaname and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaname," he smiles sweetly, lavender eyes staring into the lust-filled brown eyes that began to glow a little red. "Um…Kaname, is everything okay?"

"I want to give you something, Zero," Kaname says softly. He takes Zero's hand and takes him inside his home. "It's very special."

Zero felt himself turn red. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, but I must," the vampire replies. A smirk appears on his face. "You've been so good tonight that I cannot let you leave without taking my gift."

"Is this what I think it is?" the silver-haired teen says quietly, making sure no one else heard them.

They stop at Kaname's room. "Not exactly, Zero. This is a little different." He opens the door and pulls Zero inside. He holds him close and passionately kisses him, pulling him on top of his body once they were on the bed.

"Tonight," Kaname whispers in Zero's ear, "you can do whatever you want with me. I will obey every word you say."

Zero's eyes widened. Kaname had never even brought anything like this up before. "Oh, no, I shouldn't, I…" To tell the truth, Zero didn't exactly know what he wanted Kaname to do to him.

Kaname kisses Zero on the lips again. He looked into the glowing lavender eyes. "You're my master tonight, Zero."

_Think, Zero… What do you want Kaname to do to you? _Zero feels the blush on his face expand as he locks eyes with Kaname. _Come on…you might not get any more opportunities like this again._ "I…I want you to…"

"Don't be so shy, Zero," Kaname purrs, tracing a finger down Zero's chest. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, looking up into his eyes as he does. "Hmm…perhaps you would like me to please you?"

"Y-Yes," he replies, nervousness shaking his body.

"And where," Kaname removes his shirt, "would you like to be pleased, master?"

Zero blushes, flipping them over so he's on the bottom. He had an idea of what he wanted Kaname to do. He snaked his hand between his legs and slightly tugged at his erection. "R-Right here, Kaname."

"Very well, master," Kaname grins, instantly removing the rest of Zero's clothing. He licks at the tip of Zero's arousal and looks him in the eye, brown orbs glowing with lust and desire for every inch of him. "I'll do my best to please you, Zero. And you can ask me to do anything for you. I won't mind at all." He wanted to make Zero feel comfortable instead of leaving him too overwhelmed.

The vampire wraps his mouth around Zero, stroking the rest of his length with his hand very gently. His wet cavern closes in on Zero, earning soft moans and tugs at the hair. Kaname's fingers dig into Zero's hips as he drags his tongue across the trembling teen, moaning just from the taste of him. It was a rich, delicious salty taste that he felt on his tongue. He became hungrier for Zero's hardening arousal. Zero thrusts his hips, waiting for his length to be covered by Kaname's hot mouth completely.

Kaname removes his mouth and Zero whines at the loss of contact. "Is there something you want to ask me, Zero?" he says, devious brown eyes glowing red once again.

"A-Ah…" Zero blushes, looking away. "Maybe…"

Kaname kisses Zero's soft tip. "Do you want me to swallow you whole?" his breath on his bare skin made Zero tingle. Kaname climbs over to Zero until their noses touch, "or do you want to see me ride you?"

Zero couldn't help but to moan. His slightly parted lips connect with Kaname's as he runs his hands down the vampire's warm body. "I…I want both."

"Very well," Kaname kisses Zero once again before moving back down to his still-hardened member. "We'll do this first, if you don't mind. We'll leave the best for last."

Kaname continues to lick at Zero's tip, having him twitch with ache for more. His mouth covers half of Zero again while his hand is on the bottom, now stroking rougher and at a faster pace. Zero's soft cries of pleasure gradually become louder in response.

"F-Fuck, Kaname…" Zero gasps, his erection twitching more as Kaname stimulates him faster. Soon enough, he couldn't hold it in, and his release flowed into Kaname's mouth. The vampire made sure to swallow every bit of it. He grinned deviously, climbing upon Zero again and kissing him. The silver-haired teen blushed as he tasted himself within Kaname's lips.

"Did I please you well, Zero?" Kaname whispers into Zero's ear, running his finger across one of Zero's hardened nubs.

"Yes," Zero mutters, turning his head away in slight embarrassment. "I—I think I'm ready for the next part."

Kaname's eyes lighten. "Then let's get started, shall we?" He takes off his own clothes, standing in front of Zero. Once everything was off, he climbed back onto Zero, stroking one hand through silver hair while the other flicked at a still-hardened nub. Zero moans from the contact, passionately kissing Kaname and holding him tightly, closely.

Zero watches as Kaname sits upon his length, beginning to harden again as Kaname's eyes turn to a slight glowing red color. He shares a kiss with the vampire and lets him feed on his neck as he bounces slightly on him, moaning for more. "Faster, Kaname…"

"As you wish, master," Kaname replied softly, gripping onto Zero's shoulders and creating more friction between them. He kissed Zero passionately while one hand messed with his silver locks. Pleasure sparked their bodies as the sensation continued to build up. "Am I pleasing you enough, Zero?"

"Mmh…yes," Zero purred softly, letting his hands rest freely at Kaname's hips. His grip tightened as his pleasure heightened. "Ah, Kaname!"

"Do you wish for me to release with you?" Kaname whispered to Zero, soft moans forming at the back of his throat. He was getting close to his release as well.

Too shocked from the pleasure, Zero replied with a nod and a loud, echoing moan. He was sure the others could hear outside, but all care was to the wind. The only thing that mattered to him now was Kaname and the unbelievable gratification that was given to him tonight. Within a few seconds later, Zero felt his release flood out like a wave. He felt Kaname convulsing, only heightening his pleasure and giving him one of the most preeminent orgasms he had ever experienced. Repeatedly, Zero called out Kaname's name as his liquids seeped deep into his lover, who had poured all over his chest.

Sweat soaked the two vampires' bodies as they lay on the bed, recovering from their intense intercourse. "Am I dreaming right now?" Zero whispered softly, slightly struggling for breath.

Kaname laughed gently. "No, Zero. This is as real as it gets." He wrapped his arms around Zero and kissed him on the neck. "Thank you for behaving so well tonight. I appreciate it."

"I'll be sure to behave much more often, then," Zero replied, letting a smile out.


	3. Denial (Fluff)

A/N: Thank you for viewing, favoring, and reviewing once again! Even if I don't have a lot of views on this story, I'm glad that I'm still inspired to continue it instead of giving up (or being a lazy butt)! ^u^ Your reviews make me very happy, even though there are not too many of them. Thank you for making me feel motivated to keep working on my Zero x Kaname stories! And just so you know, not all of them are going to be smuts U just wanted to make that clear. This will be a much fluffier part! Thank you, and please enjoy!＼(^ω^＼)

Denial

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not in _love_ with me?"

Those very words pierced Kaname's heart and took ahold of his veins. He was trying to tell Zero that he loved him, but as usual, the vampire had denied him of his feelings. Zero hadn't even given him a chance. Not a single one. The pureblood clutched his fists, beginning to shake with anger.

"Why do you always just put off my feelings without even considering them?" he argued in a quiet, weakened voice. The words barely slipped out his throat. Tears began to form in his eyes, but crying in front of Zero was the last thing Kaname wanted to do. He never revealed his emotions to anyone, not ever. It was easier to hold back those times, but with Zero, it was completely different. There was something about the silver-haired vampire that brought Kaname to the edge of his emotions. "What did I do to make you not care about me?"

Zero scowled, turning his head away. "Stop making a scene. People are looking at us."

The students that were watching them quickly walked by down the hall, alerted by Zero's dagger-throwing glare, murmuring to each other and turning their heads as they left the commotion.

Kaname felt his heart lurch and rot. _You're so cruel to me, yet I'm still in love with you._ He was vividly shaking. He had to something. Giving up on love wasn't an option to him. "Can't you just try to understand?" Now his voice was merely a whisper.

The smaller vampire flicked his gaze back onto Kaname. "There's nothing to understand about it. You're confused."

His shield for his control was getting weaker as Zero spat his arrowed words at him. "If I'm confused, then why have I felt like this ever since the first time I saw you?"

There was no reply. Zero's mouth was sealed, and his glowing lavender eyes lowered to the floor. _You know it! _Kaname shook more, if that was even possible for him. _You know that I love you, Zero. So why are you denying that? What is holding you back?_

"Find someone else to mess with. It's not funny anymore." Zero ignored Kaname's question, turning his back to the pureblood. He began walking off, but his arm was grabbed by Kaname. He was slammed against the locker and held with incredible force. Zero couldn't help the slight blush that lit upon his face.

"This is _not_ a joke! I'm tired of you making fun of my feelings for you, Zero. Why can't you see that I feel something towards you? If you don't feel the same, which I know you don't, then just go. But listen to me. Accept that I have feelings for you, then be off on your way. If my love is unreturned, so be it. I just have to let you know how I feel."

Zero averted his eyes from Kaname's piercing gaze. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He was attracted to the pureblood, but he didn't want anyone to know, for he feared to be an outcast. The reason why Zero had told Kaname all those things was because he wanted to believe it himself. He thought that maybe if he kept telling himself that this was all just a misunderstanding that it'd go away. But that did not work. His heart was beating twice as fast as Kaname held him, and the force brought upon his body enticed him. He wanted to run, but at the same time, he wanted to stay in Kaname's grasp.

All that escaped from Zero's lips was, "let go of me."

Kaname felt his world crashing down as he removed his brute force from Zero. His mind was too troubled to process reality.

But his world was built up again once Zero took hold of his arm, leading him to a blind-spot in the school where no one could see them. He pulled him in for a longing, desperate kiss. All the power of electricity ran through Kaname's entire being as he shared the wonderful, beautiful kiss he had been forever dying to share with Zero. His lips were warm and moist, at the perfect temperature. If only he could just disappear into this moment forever…

"I was scared," Zero whispered softly to Kaname. "I was scared of my feelings. I didn't want to be like this. I never wanted to feel this way about a guy."

Kaname smiled gently. _He was scared. That's why he was acting like that. It's not because he hates me. It's because he loves me._ "There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of, Zero." _He loves me._

The lively lavender eyes rested upon Kaname's dark amber gaze. Zero smiled, kissing Kaname once again. Kaname could feel him smiling against his lips, and he almost broke apart into a clutter of his feelings. This didn't feel like reality. It felt like he could only dream of Zero and him being together.

"Please," Zero whispered, "forgive me for what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

"You've already been forgiven," Kaname smiled back. "You were in a state of confusion. That is very understandable."

The only thing they could hear was the beating of their own hearts, and their quiet breaths combined in the empty corridor. The oncoming days were sure to become brighter, and the two would appreciate the freedom from their thoughts, and bathe in their reimbursed love for as long as they possibly could.

"I love you, Kaname."

His heart melted. "I love you too, Zero."


	4. Nothing but Lust (Smut)

A/N: I wrote up a longer one-shot ^_^ I thought the others were much too short, so here's a longer one so you can enjoy more :3 Thank you for reviewing and favoring and all that good stuff! It really encourages me to write more 3 Also I wrote this in first-person point of view because it's easier for me when the story's longer so yeah. But I'll go back to 3rd person soon enough c:

Nothing but Lust

**(Told in Zero's Point of View)**

I open my eyes slowly, only to have them rest upon a stranger in my bed. Shock spikes through me as I look at…whoever it was, sleeping right next to me. _What the hell? _I thought, quietly slipping out of my bed. _How the fuck… _And just as I thought that it couldn't get worse, I noticed that the "stranger" lying upon my bed was the one and only Kaname Kuran.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"What the fuck?" I whispered aloud, widening my eyes. Then the blanket covering me fell off. I was completely naked.

I swore I turned as white as the moon itself in that moment. _No… _I shook my head. _That could NOT have happened! I DID NOT sleep with Kaname fucking Kuran!_

The pureblood turned over to face me, sleepy eyes beginning to open. He yawned quietly and smiled warmly at me. "Good morning, Zero."

"What the fuck?" I repeated, bumping into the wall behind me. "What…what happened…"

"Oh, lots of things happened last night, Zero…" Kaname said seductively, a purr forming deep within his voice.

"Don't fucking say it like that!" I blushed madly. "NOTHING happened last night! NOTHING!"

Kaname sighed. "If nothing happened last night, Zero, then why are we both naked?"

_B-Both?! _I blushed again, noticing I had nothing that was covering my body. I ran into my closet and pulled out an extra blanket, wrapping it around me. "W-What…NO! NOTHING HAPPENED! GET OUT!"

"You were _so_ amazing last night," Kaname ignored me. "You wouldn't stop moaning, Zero. I was sure that someone would hear us, but just kept on moaning louder…you wanted me to keep fuc—"

"STOP IT!" I yelled, throwing something random on the floor at him.

"That's not what you were saying last night," Kaname winked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I exclaimed, face turning as red as a tomato. I have never been so HUMILIATED in my entire life! I fucking slept with Kaname Kuran! Just how in the hell did that happen?

Then it all came rushing back to me. Or at least most of it did.

**Yesterday…**

"You know parties with _vampires_ aren't my thing, right?"

"B-But Zero…I really wanna go! Kaien won't let me go unless he knows I'm being supervised by you!" Yuki whined at me, pleading with big brown eyes.

"I don't understand why you want to go in the first place," I sighed heavily, walking into the kitchen to find something to eat. Yuki followed me in, and I could feel her puppy-dog eyes resting on me. "I'm not going to that party. I would drop you off, but if I have to stay…that's another thing."

"I promise I won't stay too long!" Yuki mewed, tugging on my shoulder. "Please, Zero, pleaaaaaseeeee?"

"Fine!" I growl, only to shut her up. "I'll take you, now leave me alone."

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Yuki squealed, hugging me tightly.

Little did I know, I was going to get myself into a HUGE mess…literally. Ugh.

Once nightfall arrived, I drove Yuki off to the party, the place where all the vampires were at. I shuddered with disgust as I got out of the car and walked beside her, glaring at the bloodsucking creatures. I should've just told her no. I'm wasting my time here. What am I going to do here, anyway? I hate all of the people here, so socializing is off of the list. Drinks, maybe? Nah. I don't want to get drunk and end up doing something I'm going to deeply regret.

"Yuki! Over here!" called one of the vampires. He looked familiar, but I don't remember his name.

"Coming!" Yuki waved at him. She looked at me and grinned. "Thank you for driving me here, Zero! You have some fun, okay?"

"Yeah okay," I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit at her. She kissed my cheek before running off to the vampire. "Tell me when you're ready to go!" I called after her. She nodded at me and ran off with him.

Okay, so now what? I look around the huge garden. There are vampires EVERYWHERE. And to make it worse, some of them are glaring at me. I gulped, frantically looking around for something to do. _Come on, come on… _I start walking in a random path. _What could I do? Maybe I just pretend to be on my phone the whole time. No one will bother me that way._

I wasn't looking up and ended up bumping into someone. "Sorr—" I stopped, noticing who it was. Kaname Kuran. "Oh, it's _you_."

"What brings you here, Kiryu?" Kaname asked, ignoring what I said.

"Yuki dragged me here. I didn't come to party," I responded, crossing my arms. "By the way, I'm trying to avoid all of you disgusting vampires, so if you'll leave me be, that would be great."

The pureblood only laughed. "Even when you're at someone else's house, you still do not have your manners, huh Kiryu? How amusing."

"I don't have to show you any respect," I snapped, getting even angrier at his calmness. Why hasn't this guy killed me yet? It's not like I want him to or anything, but it annoys me how calm he is around me. I bet if anyone else talked to him like I did, they'd have their neck snapped. _Maybe it's because of Yuki, _I guessed. _But why is he being so nice when she's not looking?_ "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be trying to get rid of the headache I have right now."

"Well, alright then," Kaname sighed, ruffling my hair as I walked away. The contact made me blush, but I don't know why. I'm not attracted to him or anything. Right? I mean, I have to admit it…he's a pretty good-looking man. But there's no way I'm attracted to him. "But I might come back for you later, Kiryu."

"Don't even think about it," I replied, clutching my fists. I found an isolated bench to sit on and sighed, staring up at the sky. _When he touched me…why did I get so flustered? _My head pounds lightly. I close my eyes and let out a puff of air. _I don't like Kaname Kuran. I never have, and never will. I'm just confused._ At least that's what I hoped how I felt.

I stared at my phone, bored out of my mind. How many minutes have passed since I got here? Oh, right, only ten. There's no way Yuki is going to leave this party in less than thirty minutes, so I just gotta hang in there until she's ready to go. I'm so distracted by my thoughts that I don't even notice someone walking up to me. Aha, just as I thought, it was Kuran.

"Would you like something to eat? Maybe drink, perhaps?" Kaname asked, beaming at me.

"I'm good, thanks," I scoffed, narrowing my eyes. "And I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Well, I did say that I'd be coming back for you," Kaname said, sitting down next to me. He offered his plate to me but I refused, even though I was growing hungry, and the food did look delicious. "You know, I'm not much of a party person either. I'd rather do something much more fun."

"Mmhm," I mutter, staring at my phone and pretending to do something productive. _Maybe he'll go away if I pretend I'm busy._

"Do you know what I'd rather do, Kiryu?" Kaname whispered softly, leaning into my ear. He didn't give me time to respond. "I'd rather fuck you. That seems so much more enjoyable than this."

_Who do you think you are, saying stuff like that to me?! _I panicked, sweat rolling down my forehead and breathing becoming stiff. I couldn't reply to him, I couldn't find the words. Why? I should just tell him to get away from me, but something was holding me back. Just what was it?

"Are you freaking kidding me?! What is your problem?!" someone shouted from afar.

Kaname sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I must go deal with this. Please wait here until I come back."

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _Damn it… _I blushed, noticing how hard I was starting to become. _That son of a bitch… _I glared at him, then let my eyes rest upon his food. _That should distract me, _I thought, grinning deviously and eating some the delicious meal. _Oh my fuck. This tastes AMAZING! _Before I knew it, I had almost finished off the entire plate. Well, Kaname DID offer me some food, so I guess he wouldn't be too mad if I ate some, right? Well…okay, maybe I ate the rest of it, but whatever. I'm sure he had enough anyway. I took a small sip of his drink, a tasty wine with a pinch of blood mixed in it. I can assure you it was the most intoxicating drink I've ever had in my life. I couldn't stop myself from drinking it, and ended up emptying the entire glass. _I. Need. More._ I get up quickly and sneak my way over to the drinks, refilling Kaname's glass so he wouldn't notice that I drank his. Also, I made sure to grab some tasty foods from the buffet as well. _You know, this might not be such a bad party._

Once Kaname returned to the bench, I pretended to look all innocent so he wouldn't be suspicious. But the pureblood saw RIGHT past that.

"Are you drunk?"

I looked up at him. "Um…no, I'm not. Why would I be drunk at this stupid party?"

"You're slurring your words. You are drunk, Kiryu."

"No I am NOT! Stop accusing me of everything, you bloodsucking son of a bitch!"

"You do realize that you're a 'bloodsucking son of a bitch' as well, right? There was blood mixed with that wine."

"Shut up," I snap. The longer I look at him…the more attractive he appears to me. I'm not so sure why, but I kinda like it. He looks really good tonight. I sniff at him. He smells really good. Reaaaally good…

"What are you doing?" Kaname gasped, staring right into my lilac eyes. "Zero…"

"You smell GOOD," I giggle. My fingers lazily run through his hair, and I lean over him. People were staring at us but I didn't care. "A-And…I just love your face…god, you are gorgeous."

"Oh…well I'm flattered you think so, Zero, but…I think it's time you go," Kaname said, lifting me off the bench. "I'm going to take you back home now, okay?"

"Haha…so you can do things to me, right?" I say, a bit too loud for Kaname's liking.

"I can assure you that nothing like that will happen," Kaname said.

But oh, was he WRONG.

**Back to Present…**

"Oh my god…" I curl up in a ball and slowly rock back and forth. "What the hell is wrong with me? How did I end up sleeping with YOU?!"

"Is there something wrong?" Kaname raised an eyebrow, sitting up on the bed.

"Um, yeah," I growl at him. "How are you not freaking out right now? You slept with a GUY!"

"And that guy was the one and only Zero Kiryu," the pureblood added, continuing to smile at me. "So I have no issues at all."

_My life is officially over. _"Ugh…"

"But really, last night was amazing," Kaname purred, getting out of the bed. He walked over to me, naked (*nosebleed*), crouching down next to me. I blushed madly and turned away so he wouldn't see my flustered face.

"Put some goddamn clothes on," I growl at the vampire.

He chuckled lightly and got into the blanket with me. "I like this better."

I gulp nervously, feeling myself become aroused. _Fuck. I really am attracted to him. _I tried to say something to distract myself. "…Well, I don't even remember last night anyway."

"What?" Kaname gasped a bit too comically, making me smirk. "You mean you don't remember the best sex of your life?"

"Don't say it like that!" I shove him.

"But it's true," Kaname replied, kissing my neck. "Ah, I can remember it all so clearly…"

"'Cause you weren't wasted."

"Correct."

**Back to Yesterday…**

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Kaname," Yuki sighed as we got in the car. "I didn't think Zero was going to drink. He didn't seem so excited about the party."

Kaname sighed lightly. "I'd help you out any time, Yuki. But make sure to keep a close eye on him, alright?"

Yuki giggled. "Alright!"

I almost jumped out of the car and fell once we got home. Kaname had to hold me to make sure I was steady enough to walk. "Nngh…I can walk by myself."

"No you can't," the pureblood said calmly. "We're almost there. I'll let go once we get into your bedroom, okay?"

I stuck my tongue out at him but didn't refuse to cooperate. We walked into my room and Kaname sat me on my bed, giving me a glass of water to drink from.

"I don't want that," I spat, pushing it away. Before he could respond, I said, "I want _you_ instead."

"Z-Zero…" Kaname blushed as I leaned into his face. "You should drink your wa—"

"Don't tell me what to do," I interrupt him, sending kisses upon his neck. His skin tasted so sweet upon my lips. I smirk against him and sharpen my fangs.

"No, Zero. You're going to be even more out of control if you drink my blood," Kaname lightly pushed me away, giving me the glass of water. "Drink this instead."

"I said…NO!" I slap the glass out of his hand and it lands on a blanket on the floor. I weakly shove him so he's lying on his back, facing me. He was starting to annoy me. But at the same time…he was turning me on so much. I don't know how to explain it…

"Okay, time for you to sleep," Kaname grumbled, but I pushed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhhhh…" I shushed him. I kissed him on his neck, and then up to his soft lips that felt like heaven. I shifted onto his lap and smirked as I felt him becoming hard beneath me. "Sit back and enjoy, Kana-chan."

I giggled lightly as blush appeared on the pureblood's face. I've never seen him blush before. He looked so adorable, yet hot, all at the same time. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the gorgeous vampire below me as I pulled off his shirt, exposing his chiseled body. _Damn_ was he hot. Why didn't I get some of this earlier?

Kaname was certainly enjoying himself. I felt myself becoming even harder as he moaned softly under my touch. Light shudders ran down my spine. "Louder," I say, twirling a finger around his erect nipple, whispering into his ear. "I wanna hear you say my name."

"Zero…" Kaname moaned, blushing even more, this time of slight embarrassment. He lightly thrusted his hips against me but I pressed down him so he couldn't move. This man was turning me on like never before. I grinned deviously as my hands shuffled down to his pants, and I pulled them off as quickly as I could, tossing them to a random place on the floor. My lips crashed heavily onto his as my grasp moved to his arousal. _So hard…_

"Nnh…Zero," Kaname purred, his breath catching on my lips as I broke for air. Those eyes of his nearly made me melt. I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him.

I moved my head between Kaname's legs and nuzzled around his hard length to tease him. He moaned louder, letting his hand travel to my silver locks. "Zero, please…"

"Please what, Kaname?" I purred up at him, staring into his lightly-glowing eyes.

"Please fuck me already," Kaname said, his face now becoming as flustered as it could be. "I don't think I can take any more of this teasing."

I chuckled at him and quickly tugged off his boxers, letting my hands fondle between his legs. He moaned at my touch, only encouraging me to take him into my mouth and begin sucking him off. His length was too much for it all to fit in my mouth, so I grabbed the bottom of his cock and pumped it, adding much more pleasure.

"F-Fuck! Zero…nngh…" Kaname gasped, thrusting himself into my mouth eagerly. His fist tightened in my hair while his other hand clutched the sheets. "More, fuck…"

_He feels so good… _I think to myself as I plunge him deeper into my mouth. His taste was unlike anything else, so unique and delicious. Knowing Kaname would release soon, I hummed to add vibrations to his pleasure, hoping to taste his cum that would soon be dripping down my throat. "Mmmmmh…" I moan against him, pumping him as fast as I could.

"Nngh…mmhph…Zero," Kaname cried out, his cock twitching in my mouth. "I—I'm gonna cum…"

All it took for him to release was just the look he saw in my eyes, a look full of intense lust and a heavy craving for him. I moaned lightly as his warm seed spilled down my throat and swallowed it all. It tasted absolutely, with no doubt, delicious. Forget sucking blood. This was much more satisfying than that.

I removed my mouth from him and crawled back onto his lap, grinning. "You taste so amazing, Kana-chan~" I purr, stroking his cheek. He smiled up at me, breathing a bit heavily. "How about you return a favor to your Zero-kun?"

Kaname nodded eagerly and began stripping me of my clothes, wasting no time whatsoever. He bent me over on all fours and began lapping at my entrance with his wet tongue. I moaned and pushed against him, wanting him to thrust into me already.

"Please fuck me, Kaname," I moaned loudly, blushing as pre-cum dripped from my body.

"I'd love to, Zero…but you teased me earlier. And I think it's time I punish you for that," Kaname purred seductively, his fingers finding a way up to my erect nubs to flick them. "What do you think, Zero?"

A whine escaped from me. "F-Fine…but don't do it for too long. I need you to fuck me…"

"I'll fuck you as hard as I can once I'm done with you," the pureblood whispered, grinning as he returned to my entrance. His tongue slipped in slowly, but soon he thrusted it in and out at a much faster pace.

"Ahhh! Kaname!" I cried out, gripping the sheets as tight as I could. This pleasure was just too much to take. I was going to release at any second…

The pureblood removed his tongue, leaving me whining and wanting more. His fingers slicked over my curves before he spread my legs wider. I could just imagine the devious yet seductive grin on his face as he felt around my body. He pushed his fingers to my mouth, and I opened up, sucking and wetting them.

My entrance twitched as one finger slipped in slowly. I moaned out, thrusting back against it. Kaname chuckled lightly and inserted a second finger, stretching out my entrance. I whined softly at the sensation. It burned a little but it also sent sparks of pleasure through me. "Mmnhh…Kaname…"

"Are you ready for me?" Kaname whispered, beginning to make a scissoring motion with his fingers.

"Ahhh, fuck…yes, Kaname," I moaned at him, thrusting against his fingers. "Please fuck me now!"

That was all it took for him. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. "This might hurt a little…"

"It feels even better when it hurts," I reply, purring.

Kaname chuckled lightly. "Oh, Zero…what're we going to do with you?"

"Easy. Fuck me," I grinned at him.

"Gladly," he replied.

Soft moans escaped from my lips as Kaname began pushing himself into my entrance. At first it was a bit painful and the familiar burning had returned, but after a while, my GOD did it feel fucking amazing. My moans became gradually louder as I tightened around his length and he picked up his pace. "Ahh, Kaname!"

"Mmhm, you're so tight, Zero…" Kaname moaned, once again letting his fingers snake up my chest and flick at my hardened nubs. I gasped and moaned loudly at the added pleasure, thrusting against him.

"Mmmmh…Kaname, you feel so good," I cried out, clutching the bedsheets. Then I felt myself become undone as he perfectly hit my prostate. "Aah, fuck! Fuck!" I cry out louder, moaning much louder than before. "Right there, right there…! Fuck!"

Kaname moaned out loud in satisfaction, his fingers flicking faster at my nubs. "Say my name. Loud."

"Kaname, Kaname…mmmhg…" I gasped, convulsing around his length multiple times. I could feel my orgasm approaching. "Harder, Kaname…fuck…!" This feeling burning my body was just too good to let go of. I wanted to feel this pleasure forever.

A huge wave of purifying pleasure washed over me as I finally came, spilling my hot liquids all over the sheets. I twitched numerous times around Kaname's length as he climaxed, letting his hot seed fill me up completely. He moaned loudly as his release took over and let his sweat-coated body push up against me once he pulled out. I snuggled up into his arms, smiling widely at him.

"That was fun," I giggle, twirling a finger in his hair. "We should do that more often, Kana-chan~"

The pureblood laughed lightly. "I'd love to do that again with you, Zero."

We held each other and ended up drifting off to sleep.

**Back to Present…**

"I wish you remembered what happened," Kaname grinned.

"Um, no. I wish whatever happened last night never even happened," I grumble, blushing madly. I couldn't have been more embarrassed. _Shit. Did anyone hear us? _"Um…do you know if…anyone heard us?"

"As loud as you were, I'm positive that people miles away heard you, Zero," Kaname chuckled.

I punched him on the arm. "I'm serious! Did anyone hear us?"

Kaname shrugged lightly. "No one said anything or complained, so I'm not too sure whether they heard us and ignored us or didn't hear anything."

_Oh my fucking god. _"Shit…what if someone heard us? I'm going to be DEAD."

Kaname sighed lightly. "If only you knew how you felt last night. Then you wouldn't regret this for a second."

"In your dreams," I spat, shifting away from him. "Now get up and leave. I need some time alone." _Oh my god…I don't think I even feel angry at myself or anything for sleeping with him. Why?_

The pureblood chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. I gulped, trying to move away from him, but my body willed me to stay where it was. "Very well then, Zero. But if you ever want to do that again, just give me a call and—"

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay! Gee!" Kaname laughed, getting up and putting his clothes back on.

I curled up in my blanket and watched him leave.

I, Zero Kiryu, slept with Kaname Kuran. And to be completely honest…I don't regret it. Not one bit.


	5. Kidnapped! (Fluff)

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following this story! It really encourages me to write more Kaname x Zero one-shots! :D I'll try to put these up more often since I'm getting more follows on this story (though sometimes it's a challenge because writer's-block :/). Also, I figured I had too many smuts (lol) for these one-shots so far so I decided to go with a fluff. Hope you don't mind!

Kidnapped!

"You never spend time with me. You're always off doing work or talking to someone else. It's really starting to piss me off," Zero growled, crossing his arms. He and Kaname were yet again in another argument. And it was about the same thing as before. "Can't you just talk to me for five minutes without having to check your phone?"

"It's not my fault they keep on calling me," Kaname argued. "And I've been trying my best to make time for the two of us, Zero. Please stop being so upset."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who gets left behind all the time, having to be all by themselves for hours and hours."

Stares rested on the two of them. Kaname cleared his throat and sighed. "Lower your voice. We're in a restaurant."

"I don't really give a shit," Zero grumbled, lowering his voice anyway. He dropped his fork on his plate. "My appetite's gone, anyway."

The pureblood sighed heavily as his mate got up from the table and left him alone. _I want to spend time with you, Zero, _he thought as picked at his food, appetite beginning to fade as well. _But I can't help it if they keep on calling me second after second. _He wasn't sure whether Zero really understood or if his emotions were just getting in the way. Perhaps it was both.

As expected, the night ended with more arguing. The two vampires had worn themselves out fighting, and were in no mood to talk once they arrived at the house they shared. Zero grunted lightly in annoyance as Kaname came to join him in their bed only a few minutes after he'd gotten there first. There was so much tension in the air that Zero couldn't take it, and he decided to go out for a walk.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked as his mate got up from the bed.

"None of your business," Zero replied sharply, headed for the door.

The pureblood grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Tell me."

"I said none of your business!" Zero hissed, yanking his arm away from the taller vampire. "I'll go wherever the hell I want to."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Kaname said, not getting an answer as Zero opened the door and slammed it. He was in no mood to neither talk to nor see Kaname at the moment.

_How did it come to be like this? _Zero wondered, walking down the somewhat empty streets. His anger had faded once he stepped out into the cool night atmosphere. _We used to not fight about a single thing, and get along so well. Now we act like an old married couple or something. _He sighed heavily, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _Maybe I should go apologize to him. _But he shook his head, stubborn. _No. He's the one who should apologize first. He is the one who keeps telling me to shut up all the time anyway._

A sudden rustle in the bushes made Zero freeze. He looked around to see what it was, but quickly shrugged it off and kept walking, guessing that it was just an animal or something. But his suspicions rose once the rustles continued. This time he didn't stop. He kept on walking, heart pounding, trying to avoid the area. _What is that? _He wondered, tightening his fists and upping his pace as the rustles followed him. "Hello?" he murmured, voice shaking, pausing for just a second. The rustling stopped and there was no reply.

_Maybe I should go back home, _Zero thought, looking behind him as he walked. But he shook his head. He was in no mood whatsoever to return to the house while Kaname was there. He was certain that the pureblood would chew him out about walking out at such a dangerous time, and that he'd never hear the end of the bickering. _I'm so tired of him. Ugh._

A loud screech interrupted Zero's thoughts. Something—no, _someone_, leaped from the bushes and grabbed him tightly, having him immobile. They shoved their hand upon Zero's mouth to keep him from making noises and threw him into the back of a van that just arrived on the street. He was tied up quickly and had his mouth taped. There was a loud slam, the van doors closing, as Zero struggled desperately. His speech was muffled and could barely even hear himself over the roaring of the vehicle.

Zero woke to distorted, quiet voices in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, but he could see easily; it was daytime. He was still tied up, but the seal on his mouth was removed. Zero noticed that he was on a mattress, wincing as he saw a couple of springs tearing from it. His back was aching horribly. _Where the hell am I? _He thought, frightened, glancing at his surroundings. The place was filthy and grimy, stunk of what it seemed like a majority of the filth in the world combined. Walls were worn out, floors had dirt scattered upon them, and it seemed like everything in the room was coming close to rotting out. Zero held his breath to avoid himself from vomiting at the disgusting sight upon him.

"Aha, he's awake," said an unfamiliar deep voice. He was sitting at a small table with two other guys, all of them looking worn and grubby. He stood up and crouched down beside Zero. "Say hello to your new home."

_As if! _Zero thought, glaring into the stranger's strange amber depths. "Why the hell did you kidnap me? What is this place? Wha—"

The stranger clutched Zero's chin. "No need to ask questions, dear. Just sit back and enjoy yourself."

"No! Let me go!" Zero growled, snapping at him.

Only a laugh emitted from the amber-eyed stranger. "Nope, we can't do that. We've taken something that's precious from someone who took something precious away from us. So you're staying here, like it or not."

_They know Kaname? _Zero thought, his heart piercing viciously. "Wait…what? What did he ever do to you?"

No reply was given. The three huddled back together at the table, talking to one another. Zero sighed heavily in annoyance. _As much as I still don't want to see Kaname right now…I need to get out of this situation. _He closed his eyes softly and waited for his mate to come and save him. _Good thing these idiots don't know that he can follow my scent and save me._

Just minutes after Zero thought that, down came the door. The trio of kidnappers began panicking, but readied themselves to fight. Zero couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as his knight in shining armor stepped into the room, eyes red and fists clutched with anger. _These idiots are gonna get it._

"How dare you…" Kaname growled, his gaze piercing through the kidnappers. "How dare you take my Zero from me?"

"You're the one who fired us and left us with nothing!" the amber-eyed human said, voice remaining strong, although Zero could smell the fear on him.

"And you made a big mistake, taking my most prized-possession away from me," Kaname responded, taking a step closer. "Now give him up right now or I'll—"

One of them punched him right in the face.

Shit was gonna go down.

Zero watched in amusement as Kaname unleashes his wrath on all of them. He grabbed the one who punched him by the throat and easily threw him at one of his allies. The two fell down cold, their skulls colliding hard, leaving the last one to face him.

"You wanna fight?! Bring it!" the last one standing said, getting ready to take on the pureblood. _Hah, good luck, pal, _Zero thought, smirking. The pureblood never failed to entertain him, that was for sure.

In almost a second, Kaname had the last one limp on the floor, just with one kick to that poor groin. Quickly, he removed the rope from Zero and tied all three of the kidnappers up with it. He removed all of their phones from their pockets so they couldn't call for help. "That's what you get," Kaname scooped Zero up in his arms, "for messing with a Kuran."

_Damn._ _He's kinda hot right now… Oh fuck! What am I saying? I'm still mad at you, Kaname! _Zero blushed. He didn't say anything as Kaname brought him to his car and drove off.

Kaname cleared his throat.

"Have a cold?" Zero sneered.

The pureblood shot him a glare.

"Just kidding," Zero muttered. _That's what I get for trying to be funny, okay then._ "T-Thanks for saving me, Kaname."

"I'd save you any day, Zero," Kaname said. "It doesn't matter whether we're mad at each other or not. I love you, and I'd do anything to make sure you're safe and okay."

His words warmed the smaller vampire's heart. It made him feel wonderfully happy that he and the pureblood were now on good terms. "I love you too, Kaname."

The pureblood smiled at him. "But please don't walk out alone at night like that, okay?" he asked.

Zero nodded at him. "I promise. I've learned my lesson."

That night, the two vampires went out for dinner again. And this time, they didn't argue, not one bit. But they did make the other people around them feel a bit uncomfortable with their affection…

A/N: I had a hard time writing this because of writer's block…but I ended up working on something else and getting inspired so this one-shot turned out much better than I thought it would, at least to me. I've been working through it, so I hope to upload more one-shots soon! Thank you so much for reading, have a nice day/evening/night :3


	6. The Cure (Fluff)

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing/favoring/following/reading, it makes me feel so much better about what I'm writing~ and I'm also excited to write more! Also I forgot—thanks for reminding me to change the rating to M, I forgot to change it (and surprised no one had reported this story then). This is definitely not a T-rated story…heehee. So here you have it, another fluff. The next will be a smut for sure…I'm just dying to write one! :3

Enjoy!

The Cure

Zero was having nightmares again, and they were nightmares that he couldn't choose to wake up. They would last for what it seemed like hours, breaking down his sanity second after second. He was afraid to fall asleep, now that those horrifying visions have returned. Did he ever, want so badly, to run to someone else's arms and let them hold him…but of course, the hunter was stubborn, and he didn't want to appear weak to people. But trying to take on the nightmares all by himself was quite the challenge.

The silver-haired hunter glanced over at the window, then to the clock. It was around 6 on a Saturday morning and he'd woken up from his nightmare around 4. Sighing in frustration, Zero threw the covers off of him and left his room, treading quietly through the hall. His eyes were aching for the rest that they lacked, and his bones slowed him down. _That damned nightmare… _Zero thought, shuddering as he sat down on the sofa, burying his face in his palms. _It's always about that vampire terrorizing me, my family…_ He shook himself from his thoughts after tears built up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not even in private. Even if crying would seem to be the best solution, Zero wouldn't dare submit himself to the action. He wanted to stay strong, even if no one else was watching.

A sudden hand that touched him on the shoulder alerted him, and he jumped, up from the sofa and clasped his hand over his heart. The touch was like static, pulsing through Zero's veins. "Don't scare me like that!" he growled to the pureblood, Kaname Kuran. _I forgot he stayed over last night. _The pureblood and Yuki had been up all night, hanging out with each other, and apparently he was too tired to return to his mansion, so she'd let him stay. Zero had purposely avoided the pureblood—the two didn't get along so well.

Kaname just simply smiled, like he always did. Zero narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Why was the pureblood always so calm around him? It was quite frustrating, how well he could keep his emotions locked away from his actions. Zero was almost jealous.

"What do you want?" Zero asked. He could feel his face redden whenever his eyes met with the pureblood's, so he looked away, like always, so it wouldn't be noticed.

"To talk," Kaname responded, walking over to Zero. "You've been very…off, lately this week. Is everything alright?"

_Yes, everything's just fucking sunshine and rainbows, _Zero thought sarcastically, but kept it to himself. "Why do you care? It doesn't affect you."

"It affects me very much, Zero. I'm concerned about you," Kaname responded calmly. "And if you would just tell me what's on your mind, I think both of us will be at ease, don't you think?"

_What's with this guy? Why does he care about me all of a sudden? _The hunter crossed his arms, shaking his head, stubborn. "What I'm dealing with is none of your business." His voice cracked, making his heart jump in surprise. He was almost on the verge of crying, and felt weakened. There was no way, he thought, no way in hell, that he could ever cry in front of Kaname Kuran. The embarrassment would be too much to bear.

The pureblood touched Zero on the shoulder once again, but this time Zero pulled away like it was fire. His eyes were stuck to the ground and he didn't dare look up at the pureblood, because he knew he'd be in tears if he did…for some reason he didn't know. There was something about Kaname that made Zero's heart stir uneasily in his chest, made his limbs tremble, and made him feel so weak and vulnerable like prey. Kaname was giving him a feeling that he's never had before.

"Look at me, Zero," Kaname said calmly, voice as soft as feathers. The hunter refused to switch his gaze. "Your problems aren't going to go away if you keep everything bottled up inside. I'm not going to hurt you, or judge you, or anything to make you feel bad. I'll listen to every single word you say and do my best to help you out with what you're struggling with. All I ask is for you to tell me."

Zero couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes. He wiped them away but they continued to fill up and slip down his cheeks. Kaname's words were so sweet, so comforting… He never knew the pureblood had this side to him, and hoped to see more of it. Zero forced himself to look up into Kaname's eyes, heart skipping a beat as lilac eyes met brown eyes. He took a deep breath and finally said, "I've been having nightmares. And I can't wake up from them."

Kaname led Zero back to the sofa and they both sat, closer than usual. The vampire listened as the hunter continued.

"This vampire always comes and terrorizes me and my family. They start with torturing them, forcing me to watch… I have to watch for hours…" his voice was shaking as the vivid memory of his dream flashes before his eyes. "And when they're done, they grab my throat and start choking me and they splash my family's blood on me."

Horrified, Kaname stiffened. He'd heard plenty of awful nightmares, but nothing as cruel as Zero's. His dream was sickening, and Kaname was determined to help him out of it. And just what the hunter could have done to deserve those dreams, he thought. "That's…just terrible, Zero. I had no idea you were suffering from something like that. How long has this been going on for?"

"About 3 weeks." Zero responded quietly.

The pureblood was shocked, wondering how Zero could go on that long without going even just a bit insane. "Really? Why haven't you told anyone about this sooner?" But he didn't need an answer. Kaname, just as everyone else, knew how stubborn the hunter was.

He put a supporting arm around Zero, even though he expected Zero to pull away. But to his surprise, the hunter stayed where he was, not complaining or anything. Kaname could hear his heart pounding in his head, which had happened every time he'd made contact with the hunter. Kaname knew all too well what this feeling was. He had fallen for the hunter, and the intense feelings that rouse in his chest had been there as long as he could remember. Inside he was dying to confess to Zero and dying for a confession. But he knew Zero wouldn't even dream of telling him how he felt, even if Zero really had felt the same.

"I'm done with this," Zero whispered quietly, barely breaking Kaname out of his thoughts. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to see them die. I don't want to feel their blood on me…"

Kaname wondered what he could possibly do to cure Zero's nightmares. But nothing had come to mind, just the idea of him telling the hunter that he was in love with him. _Would that work? _Kaname pondered. _Well…if Zero feels the same way, then I think it'll help, of course. But if he doesn't…would that make things worse?_ Troubled by his thoughts, he sighed inaudibly, listening to the flood of silence in the room.

The pureblood decided to play it safe—for now. "Can you think of something that'll make you feel better?" he asked Zero.

"If I knew, I would've done it a long time ago." Zero replied sharply. But just in this moment, he knew exactly what would make him feel better. He'd known since his eyes first drifted upon Kaname. Zero wanted to rest in Kaname's arms and let that pureblood hold him. He wanted to feel the warmth of someone who he had feelings for—but of course would never admit to it. Zero had always been so harsh around Kaname because he wanted to rid himself of how he felt for the pureblood. But right now, with the troubles of his nightmare, care was being thrown away slowly. All Zero wanted was to bathe in the warmth of Kaname.

Kaname watched Zero wipe the tears from his face. He sighed heavily, taking a deep breath to say, "I have an idea of what could make you feel better."

Zero's eyes finally met with his. "What?"

The pureblood leaned forward, close to Zero's face, and slowly captured his lips. He pulled the hunter in for a deep and passionate kiss, a kiss that left both of them nearly gasping. Zero's face was flushed with red as both he and Kaname pulled away. His heart was thumping, out of control, and his skin was crawling with electricity. Just breathing sent tiny scattered sparks running through their bodies. "W-What are you doing?" Zero whispered, pressing a hand to his mouth. _He…He kissed me! How did he know that I wanted him to do that?_

"Giving you what you need," Kaname responded. It took all of his strength to force his voice not to shake. He'd never felt this nervous before. "Or do you not want that?"

"I…" Zero removed his hand from his mouth, ready to scold the pureblood. But he thought twice and shook his head, lowering his eyes to the floor once again. With his voice quiet, he said, "how did you know that's what I want?"

With great relief, the pureblood began to smile. "Your eyes were just asking for some love. I can read you better than you think, Zero."

The hunter could barely swallow, and his body trembled as Kaname kissed him again. Zero felt the tears forming in his eyes but didn't care whether they were there or not. He was enjoying himself swimming in Kaname's love. The sparks in his body didn't subside; in fact they kept growing in intensity. Zero couldn't help but to moan lightly against Kaname's lips, they were working wonders on him. His hand found a way to Kaname's hair and he lightly tugged, blushing heavily as he did so. Never before would he think something like this could be real. He and Kaname, kissing…the idea just seemed so inconceivable. But here they were, sparks flying through their bodies, kissing. Zero mumbled lightly in disappointment as Kaname broke the kiss.

"I love you, Zero." Kaname whispered. His eyes were so full of truth and love, Zero noted, as he looked into those lovely depths.

"I-I…" Zero gulped nervously. Why was it so difficult to say those three words? "I…I love…I love you, Kaname." He had just realized that he forgot all about the nightmare he thought about all the time.

Kaname chuckled lightly, stroking Zero's cheek with gentle force. "Would you like me to stay tonight?"

The hunter nodded eagerly. "But…just this one night. I think I'll be fine for the rest."

The pureblood gave him a heartwarming smile. "Who'd ever thought that I would be sleeping with you?"

"D-Don't say it like that!" Zero blushed madly, looking away. _What a pervert!_

Just then Yuki walked into the room.

"I-It's not what you think!" Zero squeaked, jumping away from Kaname. The pureblood only laughed.

"Su-u-u-re it isn't." Yuki grinned, crossing her arms. _Yes! I always knew those two had something for each other!_ _But I didn't think they'd take it THAT far, yeesh._

Kaname stood up and placed his hands on Zero's shoulders. "Come on, Zero. Let's go to your room now."

"Hey! Don't make her think that we're doing _that_, Kaname!" Zero exclaimed, being pushed out of the room by Kaname.

Yuki sighed happily, glad that Kaname could help Zero out with whatever seemed to be bothering him—he wouldn't tell her, of course. Ever since the two confessed their love, Zero had all of his problems lifted off of his shoulders. He'd never looked so happy before in his life.


	7. Night of Passion (Smut)

A/N: Woohoo! Another one-shot! And this time there's two hawt sex scenes between Kaname and Zero! Enjoy ;)

Night of Passion

The sweet smell of vanilla and fresh petals of roses fumed the candlelit room. Bubbles oozed from the bathtub while white candles rested on its gleaming rectangular corners. Everything was sparkling clean, looking new and untouched. Soft, calming romantic music was playing in the background, perfectly set to the mood.

"Wow…" Zero gaped at the scenery upon him. It was amazing, beautiful and absolutely stunning! Just by standing in the room he was becoming aroused and relaxed all at the same time. Definitely was it nice to see a romantic environment to set the mood between he and Kaname, his beloved husband. "This is…pretty impressive."

Kaname raised a brow. "Is that all you have to say? I thought you would be so much more ecstatic, Zero."

The silver-haired vampire smirked. "Did you expect me to squeal or something? Come on, Kaname, you should know there's no way that anyone can possibly get me to do that, not even you." Though it was true that Zero wanted to squeal and wrap his arms around that wonderful pureblood, he wanted to maintain his cool. However, tonight, Kaname was determined to make Zero lose all control and release everything inside he was holding back. The pureblood was certain he had the perfect key to his lover's lock.

"Actually, there _is _one thing I can do to make you squeal," Kaname winked, taking Zero's hand and leading him to the front of the bubbling tub. "Want to guess what that may be?"

Zero blushed vibrant shades of pink, his lilac eyes averting red-brown ones. "Pervert," he muttered, smiling as Kaname laughed lightly.

Kaname captured Zero's lips, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. His hands ghosted over Zero's waist, soon enough finding their way to his button and zipper. Kaname undid the button and slowly pulled down Zero's zipper, helping him out of his jeans. He switched to kissing the hunter's neck, biting and sucking at multiple speeds on the sensitive skin. Throbs pulsed between the pureblood's legs, a result from Zero beginning to moan. Kaname wanted to fuck Zero right there on the spot, but he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer before he could pleasure his wonderful husband.

Once Zero's moans quieted down, Kaname pulled the silver hair's shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it to the sparkling floor. Zero's lips then collided with Kaname's; comforting warmth returned to him the instant their lips made contact. Slight shudders ran down Zero's spine as he let his fingertips brush against the strings of Kaname's crimson robe. He undid the strings, blushing a darker shade of pink. Kaname smirked as the robe fell to the floor, leaving his silk skin exposed to Zero's eyes. The passion mixed with lust airing the room made Zero's heart pound in anticipation. He was beyond excited, though of course he wouldn't show that to the pureblood.

"Zero," Kaname breathed out his lover's name, breaking their kiss and sending pleasant chills down Zero's spine. "Are you ready…to scream out my name?"

His voice was so extremely erotic that Zero just had to moan at the pure bliss of his husband's voice entering his ears. He quickly recovered with a roll of his eyes, hoping Kaname didn't hear him. "Hah…as if I'd do that."

Kaname chuckled. He loved when Zero played hard to get. It aroused him to no end. He leaned in close to Zero's ear and began to whisper sweet nothings to the hunter, knowing how much that would arouse him as well. "I wouldn't be too cocky, sweetheart. By the time we're finished, your lungs will be aching from all your moans and calling out to me while I fucked you senselessly."

_Damn, he's good! _Zero thought, biting his lip as Kaname slid down the last article of clothing Zero had on. He felt Kaname's hard length pressing against his leg, making him blush heavily as the heat scattered across his skin and sunk deep into his bones. It was getting hotter and hotter in the room with the pureblood's advances.

Kaname let go of the hunter, stepping into the warm bubble-filled tub. He motioned for Zero to join him as he sat down. Zero obeyed, lilac eyes glistening while he knelt before Kaname. The pureblood smirked, spreading his legs as Zero settled in. He beamed as Zero's face turned a heated red, letting his fingers grace over the beloved's chest. The pad of his finger pressed lightly against one of Zero's nipples, hardening it instantly. He made sure to rub in slow circle to drive the hunter crazy, and sure enough he did. Zero was unaware of the fingers that crept near his length, as he was too delved into Kaname's teasing.

"Ah…oh," Zero moaned louder as Kaname stroked his shaft. He shut his eyes tight as words spilled out of his mouth on their own. "P-Please, no more teasing, Kaname… I need it now!"

"What exactly do you need?" the pureblood grinned, eyes observing the withering figure upon him. Lilac eyes opened, glistened, then averted. "Hm? Whatever do you need so desperately, sweetheart?"

"I need y-your…" Zero stuttered, inhaling sharply as Kaname cupped his erection.

"My what? My hard cock?" Kaname purred, pinching Zero's nipple then rubbing it between the pads of two fingers. "Is that what you want, Zero?"

"Yes!" Zero cried out softly, thrusting his hips against Kaname's thigh. "Ah, p-please Kaname! I can't take it anymore!" He could barely believe the words that came out of his mouth, neither did the pureblood but he was too aroused by Zero to take complete notice.

"Then say it," grinned a devious Kaname. "Beg for it, Zero." He lapped at Zero's nipple with his tongue and slowly pumped the silver-haired vampire's throbbing length. Zero couldn't take it anymore, he needed Kaname and he needed him _now_.

"Please fuck me with your hard cock, Kaname!" Zero whined, moaning loudly at the sensations pleasing his body to no end. His entrance was begging for Kaname to pound his entire length deep into it while his own length was begging for a release.

"And how hard would you like to be fucked?" Kaname grabbed Zero's hips to position his entrance at his length.

"Make sure I can't walk after you're done with me," Zero replied, a smirk escaping his lips. He knew just how to get the pureblood to break. "I want it harder than ever."

Kaname definitely loved this side to Zero. It made him want to do nothing but fuck the hunter all day and night, listening to his moans that could be a substitute for music any day. He almost climaxed when Zero's hot, wet and tight entrance closed in on his throbbing hard length. "Mmmmh, Zero…" he groaned, tightening the grasp on the silver hair's hips. A purr mixed in with his voice. "You feel so good right now, sweetheart. Care to give me more?"

Zero breathed heavily and nodded, moaning as he felt Kaname expand inside of him and stretch out his entrance. He lowered himself onto the pureblood's length slowly to adjust to his size. Lilac eyes finally met now-glowing red eyes, both full of a mixture of lust and love. Zero lightly bounced on the pureblood's length, earning moans from his lover.

"Fuck, Zero…I need more," Kaname purred as the sight before his eyes made him desperate to fuck the hunter senselessly. Zero's face was flushed pink with a tinge of red, his mouth was partially opened, peaks standing fully erect and a shade of rosy pink, and last but definitely not least, his wet member was streaming precum on the pureblood's stomach. The sweet aroma in the room calmed Kaname while Zero's submissive nature drove him crazy.

The hunter obeyed Kaname's words and sped up his pace, slowly at first but quicker and quicker by passing seconds. It was hard to just sit back and let Zero do all the work for Kaname, and he itched to bend the hunter over and abuse his body over and over. Sweat coated his body as he felt an oncoming release. Zero smirked, loving how easily he could mesmerize the pureblood. He purposely let out louder moans while locking eyes with his husband. "Mm, Kaname…you're so hard inside of me…"

Kaname groaned as Zero bit his lip teasingly. He was losing it. "I'm going to cum soon if you keep talking like that to me, sweetheart."

"Then cum deep inside of me, Kaname," Zero purred, his pace now much faster than before. He moaned as Kaname thrusted up into him, not breaking eye contact with the pureblood for an instant. The friction sparking his walls drove him insane, and he lowered his head to sink his fangs into Kaname's neck, drinking his rich crimson blood, only adding more pleasure for the both of them. A satisfied grin showed up on Zero's face as Kaname moaned loudly.

Sweat dribbled down Zero's forehead as he bounced as fast as he could, at almost a supernatural speed. His puckered entrance tightened around Kaname driving both of them to new heights of unbelievable pleasure. Music in the background was drowned out by the sound of moans and colliding skin barely above the water's surface.

"Ahh, Kaname!" Zero cried as the pureblood perfectly hit his sweet spot with a thrust. His walls clenched around Kaname's length once again, only this time they clenched for a longer amount of time and seemed to be even tighter. A force caused Zero to arch his back as his orgasm approached.

Kaname was in pure bliss. Ecstasy was crawling on every inch of his skin while he continuously thrusted against the spot that made Zero come undone. His fingertips sunk into the smaller vampire's hips once his orgasm hit him hard. He released his seed deep inside of Zero, moaning loudly over the music as he did so. Adrenaline pulsed and throbbed between the pureblood's legs. He watched as Zero cried out his name, withering upon him. He continued to thrust at Zero's sweet spot until the hunter nearly screamed, joining him in moans as he came hard. All Kaname could hear was his name rolling off of Zero's tongue.

"Haa...ahhh, oh…" Zero closed his eyes as the blinding pleasure began to subside. He slid himself out of Kaname before collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily. "Nnh, that was amazing…" His vision was nearly a blur and dizziness swept over him for a short period of time.

Kaname chuckled lightly, trying to catch his breath. He held Zero for a couple of minutes before carrying the hunter in his arms on his way to their bedroom. Kaname gently laid Zero on their bed, letting him rest for a while. The night was not over yet, Kaname thought with a smirk.

The pureblood joined Zero in bed, cuddling his precious mate and twirling a finger in his silver locks. "I had you screaming pretty loud, hm, Zero?"

"S-Shut up," Zero blushed and stuck out his tongue, punching the pureblood lightly on the shoulder.

_How cute! _Kaname smiled as Zero's face reddened. He kissed his precious husband's forehead. "I bet I can make you scream even louder this time."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Zero smirked. "And I bet you can't."

"Oh, you'll see," Kaname laughed, crawling on top of the hunter. "I can promise you that your lungs will be aching from screaming this time."

Zero held onto the back of Kaname's neck as he was kissed on the lips, sinking effortlessly into their shared passion. It felt like steam was drifting onto their skin as they kissed, but they were too involved in what they were doing to give a care. Zero moaned lightly as his chest brushed up against Kaname's, in result of Kaname slinking down to his hips. The pureblood's soft brown eyes stared right through Zero, making the hunter's heart skip a beat. He loved it when Kaname looked at him with those beautiful eyes while being eager to please him in as many ways as he could.

Kaname lightly grasped the base of Zero's cock and began licking the tip slowly, watching the lilac eyes for a reaction. He grinned, seeing how fervent Zero was for him to begin. The pureblood sucked lightly on Zero's tip, squeezing his length with his hand slowly. Once Zero began moaning louder, Kaname swallowed his whole length, removing his hand. The inner walls of his mouth caved in on Zero, driving that hunter insane.

"Ahhhh, that feels so good, Kaname…" Zero moaned out, pulling the pureblood's hair by a fistful. His chest heaved as the wonderful sensations washed over him. Kaname sucked harder as soon as Zero's words came to his ears. He'd gotten the hunter to climax in just a few seconds after. Kaname waited until Zero came down from his high before proceeding.

"Turn over," Kaname said to him.

Zero nodded and turned over onto his fours, back facing Kaname. Anticipation crawled through him as he felt long fingers caress his hips.

Again, Kaname was losing it and was begging to fuck Zero right there on the spot. But he would, just right after he'd get Zero begging again. Last time, going through the torture of waiting was well worth it. His fingers prodded at the outside of Zero's entrance. "Ready to scream again, my sweetheart?"

"You're not getting me to scream this time, Kaname," Zero chuckled lightly. "Cute how you think you can, though."

Oh, would he regret those words, Kaname thought with a smirk. "We'll see about that." He licked his fingers, coating them so they'd slip well into the hunter's entrance. Once he was done, he slid one inside of Zero, watching the hunter's reaction. He thrusted the finger in and out, and prepared to add another once the entrance stretched a little. Zero moaned at the second intrusion and thrusted back at Kaname's pace, crying out softly as the fingers inside him began to make a scissoring motion.

"Nnnhh…" Zero bit his lip, aching for more while trying to quiet his moans.

"Hm? Does my Zero want more?" Kaname purred at the hunter, adding a third finger. He laughed as he watched Zero desperately trying to hold back the sounds attempting to escape from his throat. "That feels good, doesn't it? It's okay, Zero—you can scream out my name if you'd like, I don't mind."

"Bastard…" Zero gasped, throwing his head back as Kaname struck a spot that made him tremble. "Ahh…ugh…"

A grin appeared on the pureblood's face. Zero's reaction had easily given away that his sweet spot was being hit. "So it's _there_…" Kaname said softly, hitting the spot each time his fingers thrusted in.

"N-No! Nnhh…" Zero cried lightly. His hand clutched the velvety bedsheets and he pulled at them as Kaname hit his spot harder. Soon enough the hunter was seeing stars.

Kaname gave a few more thrusts before pulling his fingers out. He kissed Zero on the lips while positioning himself at his entrance. This time, for sure he would fuck the hunter senselessly.

Zero's hands ghosted over Kaname's back as he felt another prod at his entrance. By now, he knew that Kaname would be able to get him to scream—there was never a time when the pureblood couldn't. But of course, he kept those thoughts to himself.

Zero's legs were placed on either side of Kaname's shoulders as he slid himself in, trying to get at the right angle. He squeaked quietly as his entrance was stretched out. "That hurts a little…"

Kaname kissed the silver hair's forehead. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll feel amazing after a while."

The pureblood began thrusting lightly as a little more than half of his length was inside Zero. Lilac eyes closed softly as his motions began. They soon fluttered open as Zero could feel his walls twitching around Kaname's length.

"How does that feel?" Kaname whispered into the hunter's ear, gripping the flesh of his legs while sliding the rest of himself in. He loved the way Zero's walls caved in on him; it had created a wonderful sense of pleasure to spread through the pureblood.

"Good…" Zero moaned out, sinking his head further into the sheets.

Kaname groaned quietly at Zero's arousing response and sunk his fingertips into Zero's flesh, speeding his pace. Every time he came in and out of Zero's hot entrance the walls had twitched around his length. He didn't want to interrupt Zero's moans by kissing him, so instead he rested his head on Zero's neck, lapping at the pearly skin while he pounded into him. A satisfied smile shone upon the pureblood's face as Zero's moans became breathy and loud. The sounds that man had made greatly aroused him.

"Nnnh…Kaname!" Zero cried as his sensitive spot was once again discovered. As much as he tried to hold back his sounds, he just couldn't. The pleasure was much too overbearing. Zero arched his back as Kaname continued to abuse that spot, slamming relentlessly in and out of him. "_Kaname!_" he finally screamed the pureblood's name as an orgasm was threatening to overcome him. He felt like he'd just flown off to heaven.

"There you go," Kaname breathed heavily, listening to the melodic sounds of his name leaving Zero's lips. Those deliciously wonderful sounds encouraged him to keep fucking until he just couldn't take it anymore, even though he was just now starting to release. Kaname let go of one leg to grasp Zero's manhood and pump him so he'd cum as well.

"Haaaah! Kaname, I'm—" a rippling moan escaping from the hunter's throat interrupted what he was going to say. The feeling in the pit of his stomach gave away an oncoming climax. Zero thrusted against Kaname, matching his pace, before he came violently all over his lover's chest and stomach. He cursed over and over as his orgasm struck his body, sending him to all kinds of heavens. His entrance twitched constantly before he rode out the feelings sparking his body. Heavy breathing echoed as Kaname pulled out of Zero, kissing his husband's cheek before lying down next to him.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Zero said, grasping onto his lover. "Kaname, that was…"

"Amazing?" Kaname grinned happily, grateful that he could please Zero that way. Those moans still echoed in the back of his mind.

"That was the best fucking sex I've ever had in my life!" Zero exclaimed, to Kaname's surprise. The hunter blushed heavily as he just realized how ecstatic he was.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kaname laughed, kissing Zero's forehead. "It sounded like you were having the time of your life."

Zero smiled and snuggled into Kaname's chest, listening to the pureblood's wildly-beating heart. "My throat hurts now…from screaming out your name."

"Told you it would," Kaname said, proud at his accomplishment.

It didn't take much time for the two vampires to fall asleep. And in their dreams, they experienced their passionate night over and over. The memory of that blissful night was stuck in their minds for a lifetime.

A/N: *Throws keyboard* FINALLY DONE. Omg this was too much to write…I think I'm making the next one a fluff. Anyway…thanks for reading! Really glad you guys like this story so far :) P.S. too lazy to edit this now so I will later.


	8. We Don't Need Perfection (Fluff)

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really glad you're enjoying these one-shots so far. I am thinking of ending this collection around 12 or 14 one-shots so I can move onto a Kaname x Zero story that I've wanted to write. But I'll still try to make these one-shots the best they can be, all at the same time writing a story. I'll try to write at least 5 chapters of it in advance so you won't have to wait forever for the next chapter to come out. Anyway, thank you for all the support!**

We Don't Need Perfection

_Everything must be perfect! _Kaname thought after he was finished with a conversation with his newlywed, Zero. He had just scheduled a date with him, and was stressing over making everything alright. Kaname rushed down into the kitchen and told his servants to tidy the house up extra for tonight—it was date night. They all exchanged worried glances, noticing how uptight Kaname was acting. But they decided to leave him be and do as told, doing the best they could to make things just right for Kaname and Zero. It was only around 3PM, so there was plenty of time for Kaname to go with Zero to other places before they'd have dinner back at the manor. The first destination for the two was the movie theater. Kaname called the ex-human who was upstairs and told him that he was ready to leave, and waited patiently in his car for Zero to arrive.

Kaname smiled warmly as Zero walked towards the car, observing how precious and beautiful his husband looked. Zero's silver hair was flowing perfectly in the wind, his lilac eyes were shining and full of happiness, and the smile on his face was golden. Kaname felt the breath leave his lungs as Zero took a seat on the passenger's side. It was like a god had gotten into the car with him!

"We're going to the movies first?" Zero asked his husband.

"Right, and then we're going out for ice cream," Kaname replied. His heart was drumming beneath his chest. Kaname was terribly stressed out—he'd been staying up late planning his and Zero's perfect date yesterday, clumsy servants kept dropping things in his house, and he felt beyond pressured to please Zero with perfection.

"Kaname, are you alright?" Zero asked, noticing the look in his husband's eyes.

"Why of course!" Kaname quickly assured the ex-human. He didn't want Zero to worry about him. All he wanted was for Zero to be happy. "I'm just very excited to see you, Zero."

"You literally just saw me a few minutes ago," Zero raised a brow.

"Well…yes, but," Kaname gulped, "every time I'm around you…I become a bit nervous. Ah, usually if it's a date, though."

Zero reclined in his seat as Kaname drove off. "You know, it doesn't have to be perfect."

_Of course it does! _"I know, I know," Kaname tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "But I don't want our date to be…not enough for you."

Kaname distracted Zero with other conversation topics, hoping the ex-human wouldn't figure out that Kaname was stressing himself out over him. Kaname knew well that Zero hated it when he did that, but Kaname promised himself he'd only do it this once, and that was it. This was their first date after being married, so of course it meant a lot to him.

After a while of driving, the two finally arrived at the theater. They took their seats and made small talk as advertisements displayed on the big screen. The movie started after several minutes of advertising. Zero blushed as Kaname wrapped his arm around him, and kissed the sweet pureblood on the cheek before turning to the screen.

Then a shadow appeared, blocking part of the footage that was showing. Someone was standing in the way! People were telling that person, whoever it was blocking the way, to move, but they didn't listen. Zero and Kaname could hear arguing going on and guessed whoever was blocking their way was too involved in what they were doing to even give a care. Zero was cracking up but Kaname was becoming agitated.

"Oh my god," Zero laughed. "Can you believe this dude? I love how he just doesn't even care."

_I will kill you… _Kaname thought as he glared at the screen. He took a deep breath and tried releasing his anger. "Sorry the movie's being ruined for you, Zero."

"Nah, it's alright," Zero said, still laughing. "Everyone's reactions are even better than the movie so far."

"Get out of the way!"

"You're ruining the movie!"

"Fuck you!"

Zero was a laughing mess as he listened to the angry people's reactions. He was wiping the tears from his eyes as Kaname sighed heavily and threw his head back in frustration. "Aww, liven up, Kaname," Zero purred, kissing his husband on the cheek again. "Isn't this hilarious?"

"Well…I guess so," Kaname grumbled. "But earlier you said you really wanted to see this movie."

"Hey, we can just get it on DVD when it comes out," Zero told him. Kaname was going to argue with him that he'd paid for them to see the movie, but he just remembered: he was rich! But apparently this wasn't much of a waste of money—Zero seemed to be having a pretty good time. Kaname just had to smile at Zero's happiness. He loved it when Zero laughed, and especially loved it when Zero kissed his cheek to reassure him. Eventually, the person blocking the screen had moved and was kicked out of the theater, to Zero's amusement. Kaname enjoyed the movie but Zero had ended up falling asleep, and Kaname had to keep on waking him up.

Kaname was becoming more and more anxious as time passed. _This date is already a disaster! _He thought as he walked out of the theater holding Zero's hand. It was 5:30PM and it would turn dark around late 6PM since it was wintertime. Kaname sighed quietly with relief, knowing he had plenty of time for dinner back at home with his precious Zero.

"Ready for some ice cream?" Kaname spoke as soon as they got back in the car.

"Yep!" Zero beamed. "God, that guy was hilarious."

"The one blocking the screen or the one in the movie?" Kaname chuckled. Zero nudged him playfully on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek again. _Aww!_

The drive to the ice cream parlor didn't take long at all. Zero leaped out of the car all excited and almost ran towards the beloved heaven. Kaname grinned at him and followed him in, and sat down across from him after they got their ice cream.

"Can I try some of yours?" Kaname asked as they sat down.

"Sure!" Zero said, allowing Kaname to take a bite.

_Wait a second…_ Kaname thought as he swallowed the spoonful. "Are there…peanuts in this?" (A/N: Just pretend Zero has a peanut allergy in this story c;)

"W-What?!" Zero's face turned completely pale. "Oh my god! I almost ate…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw how infuriated Kaname looked. "Kaname, it's okay, they didn't know—"

"It is _not_ okay!" Kaname growled, making Zero shrink back. He lowered his voice, noticing how scared his husband looked. "I'm sorry…it's just… You could've…"

"I know, I know," Zero frowned with glistening lilac eyes. "Please don't go off and yell at—" It was too late. Kaname was up and arguing with the person who served Zero's dessert. Zero blushed madly with embarrassment, but he chose not to say anything. Kaname was just scared for him, and that's why he was so angry right now. He hid his face behind his hands as Kaname continued arguing.

"Sir, I am very sorry—"

"He could have _died_!" Kaname growled.

"Sir, please calm down—"

"Calm down?! No, I will not calm down! This day was already ruined for us from the start, and I don't need anything else to make it worse! Come on Zero, we're leaving!"

Zero got up from his seat and still hid his face while walking out the door with Kaname. _Great, _Kaname curled his lip. _Now we're going to have to kill time. What do we do?_ He asked Zero what they should do after getting in the car.

"Well…" Zero shrugged. "I kind of wanted to take a walk on the trail. I haven't done that yet."

"Alright then," Kaname replied. "Let's just hope nothing bad will happen there…"

"Don't jinx yourself," Zero smirked. "By the way…I'm having a lot of fun today, Kaname. Even though I almost died back there. It's really fun going on dates with you."

Kaname's heart lifted as Zero said those words. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself," he said, but in the back of his mind he was only thinking of how much better the day could've been without those awful, somewhat cringe-worthy, moments.

The pureblood pulled over near the entryway of the trail and walked hand-in-hand with Zero. Finally, Kaname was fully-relaxed. Orange-kissed sunset light was illuminating the beautiful forest atmosphere, and pink clouds were scattered neatly across the sky. Everything seemed to be still and tranquil around them.

And that was…until some brat threw a ball that hit Kaname in the head.

"Ow!" Kaname whimpered as he rubbed the spot where the ball hit. Zero was laughing his head off. _Who the hell threw that?! _Kaname narrowed his eyes, searching for his victim. "Hey, you!" he exclaimed as he saw a kid hiding in the bushes.

The kid stuck his tongue out at Kaname, spitting at him. Again, the pureblood was full of rage. He picked up the ball that hit him and threw it right back at the kid, and to his dismay, the ball missed the kid's face by just an inch. "You damned brat!"

"Kaname, stop! He's just a child," Zero frowned, trying to hold back his husband. He watched as the kid ran off crying. "Aw…see what you did?"

"He's the one who threw it!" Kaname grunted, but then took deep breaths. _Calm down, Kaname. Don't let a stupid brat ruin your date with Zero. _He clutched his temples and sighed. "That really hurt…"

"You poor thing," Zero muttered, placing his hand on the spot where Kaname was hit. Kaname removed his hand and blushed lightly when Zero kissed the aching spot. "Is that better?"

"Yes," Kaname chuckled. "Zero-kisses always make me feel better." And that was a fact!

Zero smiled warmly, making Kaname's heart melt. He just _had_ to kiss that beautiful man. Kaname leaned in slowly to capture Zero's lips, but Zero stopped him. "Peanuts…remember?"

"I'm so sorry!" Kaname retreated back. Zero laughed quietly and they just decided to go back to the car since everywhere they went, something just had to interrupt their date plans. Kaname thought about how their date went so far as he and Zero sat silently in the car. _First Zero falls asleep on the movie, then he almost DIES because some idiot mixed the peanut flavor with his flavor, and lastly some brat hits me in the head! _He was becoming angry just thinking about it. Why did everyone have to sabotage his date with Zero? Why couldn't things just be perfect between them? Just what could the pureblood have possibly done to deserve all this bad luck?

Kaname glanced at Zero who was now on the phone with one of his friends. The pureblood sank back into his seat and glared at himself in the mirror. _You idiot! How could you have let this complete garbage of a date happen?! Zero deserves the absolute best, and you're only giving him the absolute worst!_

"Kaname?" Zero chimed the pureblood's name after hanging up on the phone.

"Yes, Zero?" Kaname answered.

"You're not mentally scolding yourself, are you?" Zero raised a brow and smirked. "None of what happened today was your fault. Please don't beat yourself up for it."

"I can only try," Kaname muttered, but Zero didn't hear him. Once it was finally dark outside, they were headed for the manor.

The kitchen was a complete mess. Splotches were scattered all over the place, dishes were either cracked or shattered, and loud arguing voices echoed the house. Everyone froze once they saw Kaname and Zero standing in front of them.

"What…" Kaname clutched his fists tightly. "…happened…in here… Explain _right now!_"

Everyone was scared out of their skin. They'd never seen Kaname so furious before! He was beyond scary!

"Well, you see—" one of the servants spoke but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! All of you, clean this up _this instant!_" Kaname yelled at them.

"Yes, Kuran-sama!" they chorused, doing as told. _Just what on Earth was gotten into them lately?! They usually are not this clumsy! _But then again, there was something wrong with pretty much everyone today—or at least with the ones who ruined his and Zero's date.

Zero took Kaname's hand as the pureblood led him upstairs and into their bedroom. Kaname, not being able to hold it in anymore, flopped down on the bed and let out a long speech about how frustrated he was.

"All I wanted was for us to have a perfect date, but then these idiots just had to come and ruin it all for us! All I wanted was to make you happy with how well I can please you, but _no_, it all had to start with some idiot blocking the screen. And then a stupid lady mixed a peanut butter flavor with other flavors. I mean, who _does _that?! You could've died tonight! Oh, and then that damned little brat who threw a ball at me! I wish I had hit his face, but at least I made him cry! It's good that he feels bad about what he did. And then my servants had to fuck things up even more! The dinner was the biggest part of our date, and… And I failed. I failed to make you happy. I failed to be perfect. I am worthless, I am completely, utterly, disgustingly, _worthless!_"

"Wow…" Zero watched as his husband went on and on about how he'd "failed" at their date. "Kaname…"

"Zero, I am your own husband and I can't even…do something as simple as a date right…" Kaname's voice turned into sadness.

The ex-human took a seat next to the pureblood and stroked his cheek. "Kaname, stop beating yourself up like that. This date was the most amazing date I've ever been on before!"

"W-What…?" Kaname was shocked.

"Are you kidding me? Did you not notice how happy I was during the whole thing?" Zero was surprised.

"W-Well…yes, but…" Kaname frowned. "I just wanted it to be perfect."

"Kaname, perfect is boring," the ex-human smiled. "Just think about it. If that day had gone perfectly as planned, we wouldn't have really remembered it much, right?"

_He's absolutely right! _Kaname thought. The pureblood knew for sure that he would never forget this date.

"I had so much fun today," Zero continued. "My sides were just aching from laughing, especially at the movies. Oh, and when that kid hit you up on the head…I had to stop myself from falling over and rolling on the floor! That was absolutely _hilarious! _And also, with your servants down there… It took all I had to hold in my laughter once I saw the kitchen, 'cause it feels like karma is just being a huge bitch today. Those things didn't ruin our date, it made it even better, Kaname. So please, don't think I want you to be all Mr. Perfect for me. I love you the way you are, and any date with you is an amazing one."

Kaname sat up and hugged Zero tightly, letting those beautiful words of happiness melt into his heart forever. "I love you so much, Zero. Thank you…"

"I love you so much too," Zero purred and kissed the pureblood's cheek. "Now let's order some pizza and watch some Netflix, alright?"

Kaname nodded at Zero and wiped the tears of frustration from his eyes. _This is what I love about you the most, _the pureblood thought as he washed his mouth so the traces of peanuts were gone, so he could finally kiss that lovely man. _You don't expect me to act all perfect for you, Zero. You just want me to be happy._ Love fluttered in the pureblood's heart as he made his way back to his amazing husband and kissed him with tidal waves of passion. Once he felt Zero's warm arms wrap around him, he melted deeply into their wonderful kiss. Sparks were jumping all over their bodies as their kiss grew more heated and sensual. The only thing the twosome wanted to do now to add to this perfectly-imperfect date was a passionate lovemaking they both would never forget.

And so they did.

**A/N: Don't worry, I am writing up a smut for this in the next one-shot! Heehee. Hope you enjoyed reading this (and maybe also thought it was pretty funny, too?)!**


	9. We Don't Need Perfection (Smut Sequel)

We Don't Need Perfection {Smut Sequel}

Zero could feel Kaname's heart beating rapidly beneath his smooth chest as they rolled around lightly on their bed, gradually tightening their embrace. Their warm lips moved against each other in such a rhythmic, beautiful pattern that Zero couldn't help but to moan in delight against his fragile lover. Millions of microscopic fuzzy lights stirred in Zero's chest as the love overtook him and Kaname. He smiled against the pureblood's lips as a warm hand snuck underneath his sweater. Kaname pulled it over quickly, leaving a blushing and exposed Zero lying down in front of him.

"Your body is absolutely beautiful, Zero," Kaname cooed into the ex-human's ear, running a hand over the delicate body. "And it's all just for me…"

The ex-human giggled lightly and pecked Kaname on the lips. "And your body's all mine, too."

Kaname felt like his heart was going to explode. He just wanted to hold Zero close forever and never ever let him go. He wanted to protect his lovely mate and bathe in eternal happiness. His heart jumped as he felt tears beginning to fill up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. But Zero had noticed.

"Kaname?" Zero chimed the pureblood's name in such an addicting, beautiful way, making the pureblood almost come undone. Usually it was Zero who was becoming all sentimental during their love sessions, and seeing it be Kaname in his place was out of the ordinary. He knew that the pureblood wasn't upset—those were tears of pure joy.

"I'm fine," the pureblood replied quietly, letting out a warm smile. "I just love you so much, Zero. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Zero smiled adorably and kissed his husband on the cheek, making the pureblood blush at the sweet contact. "All you had to do was be yourself, Kaname. That's what really made me fall in love with you."

_Damn him and his perfect words! _Kaname thought as he felt the tears growing. He pressed his lips against Zero's while one hand ghosted down towards his husband's chest. He rubbed around in smooth, slow motions, smirking against Zero's lips as moans vibrated from them. Time seemed to slow down with their motions, and neither minded it one bit.

Kaname gradually pulled away for air and let both hands now caress Zero's godlike body. He watched Zero's tinted pink lips part softly every time moans emitted from his throat. _Such a beautiful man… _The pureblood thought as he lowered himself down to Zero's belly to give sweet kisses, making the wonderful creature laugh lightly below him.

"Ah, that tickles!" Zero giggled, and while he struggled, Kaname's grip became heavier. "Ah, no!"

Kaname smiled against the ex-human's skin, loving how sensitive his body was. "Well this isn't the only place that's going to be tickled…"

"Oh, you pervert," Zero chuckled, blushing at the brunette's comment.

"But instead of resisting…" Kaname began unbuttoning his husband's jeans. "…You're going to be begging for more, aren't you now, Zero?"

Zero made a small whine-like sound and shyly looked away as Kaname's eyes darted towards his. "M-Maybe…"

The pureblood chuckled under his breath at Zero's adorable reaction and unzipped Zero's jeans, pulling them down slowly and letting them fly off into a random direction as they slipped off the ex-human's body fully. His pupils dilated as he saw how hard Zero was, and that had greatly aroused him. "Excited now, are we?"

Zero gasped lightly as Kaname's fingertips brushed up against his erection. "Nnngh! Kaname…"

"I just love how hard you get for me," Kaname purred lightly as he kissed Zero through his boxers. "You want me so badly right now, don't you Zero?"

"Ahh…" Zero scarcely dropped his jaw as his cock sprung free after his husband had slid the last article of clothing off. Heat was rushing all over his body as Kaname's fingertips graced the tip of his arousal. Those brown eyes were gleaming with mischief as the pureblood looked up at him. Zero lightly thrust his hips, begging for Kaname to give heed to his desire.

"Mmhh…" Kaname grinned, loving how eager Zero was for him, and him only. He placed his hands on either side of Zero's hips and kissed the tinted pink head that was beginning to spew precum. "So delicious…"

Zero bit his lip as the very tip of Kaname's tongue barely made contact with his exposed skin. He sealed his lips while moans were threatening to open them. The way Kaname's tongue felt against him was just amazing, and purely addicting. Zero supported himself with one arm while the other made its way towards Kaname's silky brown locks. He grasped the hair lightly as Kaname licked up and down on his erect cock.

"Nngh…" Zero blushed heavily as his arousal increased. "Kaname…t-that feels really good…"

Encouraged by his words, Kaname continued working his motions on Zero's delicate body. He gave Zero's hips a couple of squeezes before he began to kiss the tip again and wrap his mouth around it, moving down on the length to the sound of Zero's moans. The louder he was, the more Kaname would take of him.

"Ahhh…m-more…" Zero shut his eyes tight as Kaname reached his base. The pads of his fingers rubbed against the heavenly-soft brown locks as Kaname moved up and down on his cock, forcing moans to increase in volume. He lightly thrust himself into the pureblood's mouth as the motions increased in speed. The hot wet cavern closing in on the ex-human's need created such a heavenly feeling.

Kaname removed his mouth, but went to lapping at Zero's tip in a circular motion, knowing this was how Zero always had came for him. He could tell the pleasure was rising in Zero by the way he was moaning and pulling at his hair.

"A-Ah! Right there…mmh…" Zero's chest heaved as he felt tidal waves of pleasure beginning to rise within him. Fire circulated in his stomach as his length throbbed, taking the breath from his lungs. He cried out as his release was threatening to overcome him. "Kaname! Don't stop—ahhh!"

The pureblood obeyed Zero's command and ran his fingers against Zero's trembling hips as his moans became louder and insistent. He took one hand away from Zero's hip to wrap around the throbbing length and pump it to heighten the ex-human's bliss. Zero continuously moaned out Kaname's name as he finally released, and the pureblood made to swallow every last drop of Zero's cum, loving how his lover's liquids poured down his throat.

Zero's body jolted at the slightest touches as he rode out his orgasm. He was breathing heavily while sweat rolled down his forehead, satisfied with the pleasure Kaname had given him. "Ah…that was really good, Kaname…"

Kaname chuckled lightly after he cleaned up every speck of Zero's release. "Do I get a kiss on the cheek for that?"

The ex-human blushed and smiled, motioning for his husband to come up to him. Kaname did so, and was rewarded with a sweet innocent kiss on the cheek.

"I just _love_ it when you do that," Kaname whispered to Zero, stroking the beautiful creature's cheek. "It's so cute, Zero!"

Zero giggled. "Good, because I love giving you kisses."

"Zero-kisses," Kaname winked, pecking Zero on the lips. "They're the best. And _only_ for _me_."

Kaname snuggled into Zero's neck as hands snaked down his back towards his pants. Zero removed them quickly, as well as Kaname's shirt, making the pureblood grin.

"In a rush now, are we?" he cooed into Zero's ear just after his boxers were removed.

"I want you so badly," Zero replied, blushing heavily again.

"You want me inside of you? Hmm, Zero? You want me to bend you over and make sweet love to you?" Kaname purred, dragging his hands down Zero's body until he reached his erect nipples. Zero stiffened and moaned quietly as Kaname stimulated them by rubbing in perfect circles with the pads of his thumbs.

"Y-Yes…mmmhm!" Zero replied, feeling his body heat up heavily by Kaname's words. He gasped as he felt Kaname's length prod at his entrance, and was flipped over a second after he noticed.

Kaname positioned Zero on his hands and knees, grabbing his smooth cheeks just to make him gasp again. The pureblood chuckled lightly at Zero's reaction and squeezed the soft flesh as he kissed Zero's puckered hole. "Such a nice ass…" he murmured half to himself as he drew out his tongue, starting towards the beginning of the slit and then moving down.

The ex-human moaned quietly as Kaname continued his ministrations. His head sunk into the cloudlike pillow as he was being prepared. The instant the tongue touched his entrance, he squealed lightly and twitched under the contact.

"Do you like it there, Zero?" Kaname purred, his breath tickling Zero's skin.

"Ahh…yes…" Zero groaned as Kaname kissed the entrance again and slipped in his wet and warm tongue. "Ahh! Kaname…!"

The pureblood thrust his tongue in and out of Zero, loving the sounds that poured out of Zero's mouth. His hands clutched and released Zero's lightly-reddening cheeks as his tongue worked wonders in the tightening hole. He made sure Zero was well-lubricated before letting go, and positioned himself at his husband's entrance.

"Maybe I need a bit more?" Zero asked with a small and shy voice.

Kaname laughed quietly. "You just want more of my tongue, don't you Zero?"

"What? No, of course not…" Zero said guiltily. "Ok…maybe."

The pureblood grinned at his husband. "I'd give you more Zero, but I think what you really need right now is my cock pounding inside you, don't you agree?"

Zero turned red at Kaname's response and let out a small "mnhm" in agreement.

Kaname ran his hands over Zero's waist as he pushed himself inside the ex-human's tight hole. He moaned lightly at how wet and slippery Zero was. "Damn…"

"It fits this time," Zero muttered, making Kaname blush and grin. The ex-human closed his eyes as Kaname's hard length invaded his entrance. He thrust back lightly at Kaname to fit more of him inside and reddened as squish noises filled the room. Fire perfectly mixed with ice stirred in his body as Kaname began moving faster.

"You're so tight, Zero," Kaname purred. "You're just sucking me right up…"

"A-And you're really big, Kaname…" Zero commented, shutting his eyes tight as a little more than half of Kaname's length was inside him.

"You like that?" the pureblood was throbbing to Zero's alluring words. "Hmm? Do I fill you up good?"

"Yea…ohhh…." Zero moaned against the pillow as Kaname's entire length gradually filled him up. His walls clenched from time to time as Kaname's hard rod rubbed against his walls, creating a pleasurable friction. "Ahhhh….Kaname, that feel so g-good…" Zero felt like he had just floated up into heaven.

Kaname thrust harder to the encouragement of Zero's words, watching and listening carefully for the signs of hitting a sensitive spot. He gave a few more thrusts before Zero cried out in pure pleasure, and slammed into that spot, abusing it roughly as Zero's entrance convulsed around him. He groaned as the wet walls tightened around on his throbbing stiff length, and felt beads of sweat rolling down his neck as he squeezed Zero's hips. "Oh fuck, Zero…"

"Haa-aahh! Kaname, n-not there! Ah!" Zero squeaked as Kaname kept on pounding his sweet spot. His hands clutched tightly on the sheets as white lights obscured his vision. When Zero opened his eyes, all he could see was slight blurs of silky violet sheets. His body was trembling vividly while the bed creaked from Kaname's rough and fast movements. "Mmmm-ahh! Kaname…!"

"Can you take it, Zero?" Kaname breathed heavily as he kept pounding into the ex-human. "Hmm? Do you want me to go harder? Is that what you want?"

"Ny—ah!" Zero was interrupted by Kaname working his body harder without waiting for a reply. Stars were sparking in the ex-human's vision. "Ohhh…fuck…" His stomach was burning lightly, notifying that his release was going to arrive soon. He gasped as Kaname's hand grasped his throbbing need and began pumping , matching the pace of his thrusts.

"Cum for me, Zero," the pureblood purred, listening to the sound of wet skin smacking against skin, which had aroused him to a greater level. "You can do it… We're almost there, sweetheart."

Zero moaned loudly as the hardest pounds at his sweet spot forced him to jolt his body into orgasm. He screamed out Kaname's name over and over as once again heaven rushed through his body like a swaying river. His hole tightened around Kaname's length for several seconds, then released, and tightened again, leaving Kaname to cum hard deep inside the ex-human. Heavy panting, moaning, creaking of the bed, and squishing sounds echoed the bedroom as both of them experienced the electricity jumping on their skin. The noises died down as Kaname pulled out and rested beside Zero, cuddling him and kissing his forehead.

"That was so amazing…" Zero panted heavily, still out of breath. "T-Thanks for that, Kaname."

"I'd do it for you anytime, Zero," Kaname smiled, running a hand through the sleek silver hair. "Do you think this made our date even better?"

"Absolutely," Zero answered, returning a smile to Kaname. He kissed his husband on the cheek and nuzzled against his neck. He yawned lightly and closed his eyes. "I don't really feel like getting up to get pizza…are you?"

"No, but I guess we'll eat in the morning," Kaname sighed. "Those damned servants… I'll have a word with them tomorrow."

"Don't be so harsh on them, Kaname," Zero frowned. "They were probably really pressured into doing things all perfect that they ended up messing things up. Just…don't yell at them like you did earlier, okay?"

Kaname lowered his eyes, thinking about what his husband said. "Alright, then… I'll try to keep calm."

"Thank you," Zero grinned, happy that Kaname was willing to try. "Goodnight, 'Mr. Perfect.'"

Kaname laughed lightly. "Goodnight, Zer-Zer."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, goodnight Zero," Kaname winked, giggling as Zero closed his eyes. He whispered under his breath, "Zer-Zer," and fell asleep in just a few minutes after, holding his precious husband in his arms.


	10. Requited (Fluff)

Requited

There was only one thing that the pureblood king desired more than anything else in the entire universe. If he just got his hands on what he desired, he was positive that he would be the happiest person to ever come to existence. The thing that he desperately craved was the one and only Zero Kiryu, the silver-haired hunter who was somewhat stubborn. But him being stubborn didn't bother Kaname—in fact, that was one of the things he loved about Zero. The resistance made his want for the hunter even stronger. His mind was filled with thoughts of making Zero surrender to him, wanting to stay by his side and never leave. _One day, _Kaname thought, staring off at the window of his home. _You'll be mine, Zero Kiryu. I will make you submit to me._

Although his thoughts about the hunter were sexual most of the time, he really wanted to become romantically involved with the silver-haired boy. Kaname would be more than happy to take that lovely Zero out on a nice date at sunset, holding his hand and letting love flutter around in the room. Besides, Kaname would rather take things slowly at first than just jump right into the sexual actions.

"Kaname?" his little sister, Yuki, walked into his office with silent steps.

"Yes, Yuki?" Kaname answered rather irritably; he was always in a bad mood whenever his thoughts about Zero Kiryu were interrupted.

"Are…you feeling ok? Dinner was served a while ago and you didn't come to eat," Yuki shrunk back at Kaname's harsh tone.

"I'm sorry," Kaname apologized for his severity. "I've just been absorbed in my thoughts, that is all. I'll come eat soon."

Yuki nodded slightly but still had an unconvinced look on her face. "I hope you're feeling ok. Sorry to barge in like this."

Kaname said nothing as his sister left the room. He sighed lightly and ran his fingers through his hair, an image of Zero stained into his mind. It had been so hard to eat lately, because every time Kaname did, his stomach would churn and he'd lose his appetite, thinking about the hunter. When he wasn't working, his thoughts always focused on how he'd get Zero to fall for him and be his. Every time Zero invaded his mind, desire and anxiety swirled around his chest, sometimes making it hard to just even breathe. Kaname hungered for Zero like he was the person who was in charge of keeping him alive.

When Kaname decided to take a break and eat, his heart almost stopped as he walked into the living room to see Zero standing with Yuki over at the couches. Kaname had to tell himself over and over not to rush over to the hunter and tackle him, and he tried to be as calm as possible once he approached them. "Hello, Zero."

"Kuran," Zero grumbled, making the pureblood's heart sink. This was how Zero always greeted him, but for some reason it was different this time. _Why? _Kaname averted his eyes for a second and focused them back onto the hunter. _He's done this hundreds of times before. I don't understand how things are different now._

"Care to explain why you're here?" Kaname went on, ignoring the pain seeping into his chest, weighing him down physically and emotionally.

"Yuki invited me over," Zero crossed his arms. "Don't think that I came here for you."

_Of course, _Kaname gave Zero a short nod. "Well, excuse me then." He quickly stalked off into the dining room, clutching the collar of his black sweater as he took a seat. _Of course you didn't come here for me. But one day__…__you'll be running to my arms, Zero. I will make you love me. I will make you all mine!_

"He's been a bit…distant, lately," Yuki's voice crept into the dining room as Kaname listened to their conversation. "He won't tell me what's wrong. Maybe he'll tell you?"

"What the hell made you think that he'd tell _me_?" Zero scowled.

"Well he seems to talk to you a lot," Yuki answered in an uneasy tone. "I don't know…he seems more open towards you than me sometimes. Just please try to cheer him up?"

Zero sighed heavily. "Fine."

Kaname was surprised the hunter had agreed and not rejected Yuki. Hope sparked in his heart but he quickly dismissed it. _I should wait until something happens than think he'd actually do it because he cares for me. _Kaname stirred happily at the thought of Zero wanting to make sure he was alright. Quickly, the pureblood finished up his dinner and walked back into the living room where Zero was standing alone near the couches.

"Oh, um… Can we talk?" Zero spoke, turning around as he noticed Kaname walking in to the room.

"Absolutely," Kaname flashed the hunter a smile. "Shall we talk upstairs?"

"If you want," Zero muttered, his face turning a color of light rose pink. Again, the pureblood was surprised at the hunter's response. He expected a: "Can't we just talk down here?" But luckily Zero had agreed to coming upstairs. Kaname became excited at the thought of him and Zero being in his bedroom for the very first time. If they somehow ended up feeling equal desire for each other, they'd have the bed as a comfortable place to rest on. Kaname had to switch his thoughts elsewhere when he felt himself hardening at the sight of Zero on his bed.

Zero said nothing on the way to the room, and he watched as Kaname sat down on the edge of his bed, smiling lightly.

"Have a seat, Zero," the pureblood purred, patting the open spot next to him.

"Um…Ok," Zero responded, his lilac eyes flickering to the floor as he accepted Kaname's invitation and sat down on the bed next to him. Kaname thought he was sitting a bit too far, but he was going to wait for Zero to talk to him about whatever he needed to say before closing the bothersome gap between them. "Yuki told me that you were kind of…errr…"

"Acting peculiar?" Kaname said for him.

"Yeah," Zero nodded, lifting his eyes from the floor and focusing on the pureblood. "I just figured…maybe you'd tell me why?"

"Of course," Kaname replied, his hands squeezing the sheets. _If Zero tries to run, I can just lock the door. If he resists me__…__ Then I'll just have to take him. There's no way I can let him go, not when we're alone like this in my room, with no one else to disturb us._ "Come closer and I'll say it."

"C-Closer?" Zero gulped, shifting a little towards Kaname.

"Yes, a bit closer if you don't mind," Kaname told him, his heart racing with each scoot Zero made towards him. "It's a very important secret. I don't want anyone overhearing."

"Oh," Zero swallowed. "Is this…"

"That's fine," Kaname said as his and Zero's legs were only inches away. He stared into the beloved lilac eyes that were shining like gems. "Zero…"

Zero looked into Kaname's eyes with an expression the pureblood could not read.

"Can you take a guess of why I'm feeling this way?" the pureblood merely whispered, eyes locked with flawless lilac.

Zero blushed lightly, making hope leap to and fro in Kaname's chest. _Say it, Zero__…_The pureblood urged mentally as he studied the look on the beloved's face.

"You…you have feelings for a woman, don't you?"

_Damn it Zero! _Kaname stopped himself from grumbling. "No," he said calmly. "They're not a woman."

Zero's eyes widened. "Wait… So you like…"

"I am in love with you, Zero," Kaname said, letting his lightly trembling hands grasp Zero's. "You are on my mind all the time, Zero. It's so difficult just to even breathe, whenever I see or imagine those beautiful eyes of yours. I want you to be by my side, and love me back as well. But I know you probably think I'm—"

Zero silenced Kaname with a kiss. The pureblood was so shocked that he froze, not knowing exactly how to react to this advancement all of a sudden. He was shaking like a leaf as those beautiful lips collided with his, moving in a delicate, beautiful way. After recovering from the shock, Kaname kissed Zero back, mimicking his technique. He let go of Zero's warm hands and grasped his waist softly, enjoying the sweet passion slipping into his heart. _Zero__…__ My precious Zero__…__ You've finally come to me__…_ Kaname's heart rumbled happily. He smiled against Zero's lips as he felt the hunter's hands wrap around his neck. There was a pleasant sting and warmth to the contact.

Kaname parted for air and gazed into the lilac eyes that were clouded with love and serenity. He felt his heart flutter when Zero gave a small and shy smile. The hunter was just too irresistible, and Kaname leaned in to kiss him again. He was willing to wait to escalate their actions to something more erotic and sensual. For now, he was satisfied.

"Zero," Kaname breathed the hunter's name as they parted for air once again. "Tell me… Do you have the same feelings for me?"

"I-I've felt like this for a while," Zero admitted, gulping and fluttering his eyelashes. "I was just so scared, Kaname. I thought you wouldn't feel the same way, but when you kept asking me to come closer…I knew it, I knew that you had feelings for me."

This was a side Kaname had never seen of the hunter, and he was glad that he was the only one to see Zero this way. _He does have some human in him after all, _Kaname thought with amusement. "I wish I would've said something sooner, Zero. But I'm glad that we're finally together now."

Zero beamed and nodded, kissing Kaname lightly on the lips before gazing into the love-filled reddish-brown orbs. "S-So, are we…"

"Boyfriends?" Kaname grinned.

"Yeah," Zero blushed, shyly running a hand through his silver hair.

"Of course," Kaname purred, kissing the adorable hunter on the cheek. "You are mine, and I am yours."

"B-But no one else can know!" Zero blurted, looking down. "It'll be so embarrassing if—"

"Nonsense," Kaname held the hunter's shoulders. "I refuse to hide my love for you. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says."

"Kaname!" Zero pouted. "But…won't you…I mean…Ugh! Maybe you're right."

The pureblood chuckled lightly and pecked Zero on the lips. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Zero. No one is going to hurt you when I'm around you, I'll make sure of it."

"Fine," Zero sighed lightly and smiled. "Okay. I won't hide my feelings, either. But I'm not going to tell the world that we're together or anything…"

"The world will know soon enough," Kaname grinned, pushing silver strands out of Zero's face.

The pureblood's heart glowed with love as he and Zero continued kissing, and he wished that the moment could last forever. But of course, he couldn't keep Zero locked up in his room forever—well, he could, but he didn't want to do that to the hunter. He wanted him to have as much freedom as he pleased, so things wouldn't be ruined between them. Kaname watched from outside his window as Zero left that evening, smiling lightly to himself that the hunter was now officially his. _So it looks like I didn't need to lock him up after all, _Kaname thought, chuckling to himself as he lay upon his bed, breathing in the lingering scent of Zero. _He'd just come to me all on his own._


	11. Finish What You Started (Smut)

**A/N:** Hey guys :) I decided to make Kaname the uke/bottom in this one-shot instead of him being the seme/top the whole time. Hope you don't mind! Sorry for the late update, school is starting soon for me so I won't be able to post as much. I'm going to try to write at least 5 or 6 chapters of an upcoming Kaname x Zero story so you won't have to wait so long. I think I'll write one more one-shot after this and then I'm done. Thank you for supporting by following, reviewing, favoring and all that good stuff! It really makes my day! :)

Finish What You Started

Zero wakened from a forgotten dream as soon as he felt a hand resting on his neck. He grumbled and shifted away, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and be pulled close into an embrace by the smiling Kaname. Zero grunted—he wasn't a morning person at all, but he couldn't complain about how sweetly affectionate Kaname was.

"Zeroooo," Kaname chimed his lover's name softly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I don't know, just to get up I guess," Zero answered honestly, snuggling into the pureblood's chest.

"Well, you're staying right here, mister," Kaname pouted, giving the hunter a kiss on the forehead. "And you're going to finish what you started last night."

Zero was just about to ask what in the world Kaname was talking about, but his memory had rushed over him. Last night and late at night, they were having yet another lovemaking session until (sadly) Zero got tired and fell asleep. "Oh, um…"

Kaname smirked, got on top of Zero and started taking off the hunter's clothes. Zero blushed heavily as he noticed that Kaname was already naked and ready for him. The pureblood pressed his lips up against Zero's and slipped his tongue into the moaning hunter's mouth. Zero accepted the intrusion and shivered pleasantly as he felt Kaname's slick warm and wet tongue lap up against the walls of his mouth. The pureblood savored every inch of Zero's cavern and ran his hand through silky silver locks as the moans became louder. He withdrew himself from Zero's mouth and smiled while his hand stroked silver hair.

"Zero," Kaname chimed the hunter's name in an endearing tone. "Will you prepare me first?"

Zero blushed heavily again, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. "W-Well, ok…" He reached for the lubricant on the end table next to him, but Kaname grabbed his arm before he could.

"Prepare me with your mouth, Zero," Kaname told him, a gleam of mischief sparkling in his reddish-brown eyes. "I want to feel your tongue inside me so badly!"

"W-What! No, I…" Zero stuttered. He had never done that before, and he had no idea of how Kaname would like it. He just didn't want to mess up and have Kaname unpleased.

"Zer-Zer!" Kaname whined, flashing innocent eyes at his lover. "Please? I'll give you something good in return…"

"I—well, I guess… Fine!" Zero gave in, and couldn't help but to smile as he saw the excited look on Kaname's face. "And what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I like calling you that," the pureblood pouted. "You're _my_ Zer-Zer!"

Zero sighed lightly. The nickname was actually kind of cute, but it would just take time getting used to, since he was accustomed to being called by his actual name. He rolled his eyes at Kaname and gave him a small kiss on the lips before his hands clutched his back and slowly moved downwards.

"Ah!~" Kaname moaned as Zero's fingers neared his entrance. Zero groaned lightly at the arousing sounds the pureblood was making. He kissed the pureblood before flipping them over so Zero was on top and Kaname was on bottom. Kaname turned over on his hands and knees and purred as the tip of Zero's tongue brushed against his entrance.

"Mmmh, more Zer-Zer!~" Kaname moaned, and laughed lightly as Zero grunted at the mentioning of his nickname.

Zero was flushed at how sensitive Kaname was, and that only encouraged him to give his lover more. He licked around the rim of Kaname's entrance, coating it with his saliva, before he dipped his tongue inside.

"Ohhh…Zero…" Kaname purred, clutching the sheets gently as the hunter's tongue flickered inside of him. "Nnnnhh…"

Pleased with Kaname's reaction, Zero parted from the pureblood and thrust his tongue back in, repeating the motion as Kaname's moans chimed in his ears. His tongue swirled inside the convulsing walls while he rest his hands on Kaname's hips and squeezed lightly.

"Ahhh! Zero!~ That feels so good,~" Kaname moaned, blush forming on his face as Zero's wet tongue lapped inside of him. He pulled away from Zero once he felt his release beginning to come on, and he flipped over, grabbing Zero's manhood and stroking the tip with his thumb.

"Are you ready?" Zero asked, his lilac eyes glimmering with hunger for Kaname. He moaned lightly at the delicate touch.

"Yes, Zero," Kaname smiled. "I'm ready for your huge cock inside me~"

Zero blushed heavily, feeling flattered, and positioned himself at Kaname's entrance after the pureblood let go. He slowly pushed in, carefully watching Kaname's face for reactions.

"Don't be so slow with me," Kaname pouted playfully. "I want it rough. I can take it, Zer-Zer!"

The hunter smirked. "Alright, but I'm going nonstop this time."

"You better," Kaname grinned, resting his hands on either side of Zero's hips. "Give it to me rough, too."

Zero felt like he was going to climax just from hearing the pureblood's arousing words, but he forced himself to hang in there until later. He gave one hard thrust into Kaname's entrance and immediately groaned at how tight and wet his lover was on the inside.

"You did a good job, Zero," Kaname smiled brightly at the hunter. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

"Yeah," Zero nodded slightly, lowering his head to give Kaname a chaste kiss on the lips. He pushed himself further inside of his lover and slipped his tongue past Kaname's lips once he moaned. Their tongues battled viciously while Zero began pounding inside of Kaname.

"Ahhh! More, Zero!" Kaname cried as he felt his entrance being spread, sucking in a breath as he felt tiny embers pulsate along with the stretching. Zero was a bit big for him, but he could handle it. Besides, he was the one who was always asking for that lovely hunter to ram into him all the time. Kaname felt heat rush to his face as Zero's hot rod thrust in and out of him at an almost supernatural pace. He moaned louder into the hunter's ear and wrapped his arms around his neck, staring into the charming lilac eyes.

"I-I can't hold…" Zero panted heavily, feeling his release already building up. He closed his eyes as he escaped into another world, taking the lively moans of Kaname with him.

"Then we'll do more," Kaname replied, his hands moving to Zero nipples and rubbing them gently, causing the hunter to cry out in bliss. "Cum inside me, Zero."

Those last words were all it took for Zero to release deep inside of Kaname. He panted heavily as his liquids seeped deep into the beloved pureblood. Kaname smirked as he watched Zero coming down from his high, and quickly flipped them over so now Zero was on the bottom. He slid himself down on Zero's length, causing the hunter to harden again.

"Now just sit back and let me do the work," Kaname chimed into Zero's ear. He rest his hands on either side of Zero's torso and began a light bounce, grinning at Zero's blushing face. Kaname knew that this was Zero's favorite position, though of course the stubborn hunter wouldn't admit it aloud. Zero's hands drifted to Kaname's hips and he drummed his fingers against the soft flesh in anticipation. "You did such a good job, Zer-Zer!~"

Zero sighed contently as he felt the familiar walls of his lover clench around his length. Sparking pleasure shot through him as the pace increased. He removed one hand from Kaname's hip to wrap around his length and pump, making the pureblood moan a bit louder. Their skin colliding echoed in the bedroom.

Once Zero parted his lips for another moan, Kaname swept in and captured the hunter's lips, shoving his tongue inside Zero's mouth with automatic permission. Sweat ran down his thighs as he felt his high approaching, especially with the sensation of Zero's hand tugging at his need.

Kaname parted for air once he felt rushing waves of heaven rising inside of him. "Zero, I'm c-close…" he panted, brunette locks covering his face as the sensation forced him to lower his head and arch his back. In perfect timing, Zero had hit Kaname's sweet spot, making the pureblood cry out in complete bliss. Zero kept on pounding against that one spot, and it was Kaname's turn to release. The pureblood screamed out Zero's name over and over while he came all over Zero's hand and stomach. He felt Zero release inside him once again.

"Ahh, Zerooo…" Kaname moaned as he came down from his high, lifting himself off the hunter. "That was _so_ incredible! Didn't that feel good, Zero?"

Zero smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaname's back. "It felt amazing. But I kind of feel bad…I think you should c-cum again."

"Well we _do_ have all day," Kaname purred. "Ready for another round?"

"Definitely."

And little did they know, they would be going for much more than just one other round…


	12. Beginning of a New Love (Fluff)

Requited Love

Zero dreaded having to rely on Kaname, the pureblood whom he seemed to strongly dislike (he couldn't quite say "hate" yet), but he was going to have to go after Kaname's blood if he didn't want to endanger Yuki who he so dearly cared for. In fact, Yuki was probably the only thing that Zero valued in his life, other than his own life of course. Lilac eyes darkened as he reached the Kuran residence. One of the servants greeted him and welcomed him inside, leading them to the door just outside of Kaname's room. His entire being trembled as his hand grasped the cold doorknob, and he glanced either way down the hall, making sure that the servant had left. He opened the door, only to find…

Kaname was lying down on his bed in a seductive position, strands of brown hair leaning against his face but still revealing reddish-brown eyes appearing to be full of pure desire. His lips curled into a delicate smile as he saw the look on the hunter's face: lilac eyes full of utter surprise and cheeks tinted a pale pink. Kaname chuckled lightly at the hunter's reaction and gently caressed the romantic silky sheets with his delicate fingers. "Hello, Zero."

Zero didn't reply, and instead averted his eyes and closed the door behind him. He blushed harder once he caught a glance of the pureblood's outfit—he was wearing an elegant black robe and Zero was positive there was nothing underneath.

"I assume you came here for my blood?" Kaname spoke in that alluring tone, making Zero sway lightly to each word. The hunter quickly dismissed the thought of Kaname being able to make him feel so differently, and he stalked over slowly, refusing to meet the pureblood's eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," Zero grumbled, not daring himself to come any closer to Kaname as he stood in front of the bed. "Get up."

"No, you come here," Kaname told the hunter calmly. "You're my guest, Zero. I do not need you to order _me_ around."

Zero shivered lightly. He'd been feeling…strange, since the first time he drank from Kaname. _Why?_ Zero thought it must've been his mind playing tricks on him, but this feeling he had grew stronger and stronger each time he saw the pureblood. _There's no way that it's possible I'm developing feelings for him. Ugh. Who'd love a bastard like him?_ The hunter shook himself from his thoughts once again, and uneasily walked in front of Kaname, folding his arms against his chest as he waited for the pureblood to do something.

"Sit down," Kaname ordered, and Zero hesitantly obeyed. Zero felt peculiar chills shooting up his body once he took a seat on the warm silky bed. He stared at the wall, not daring to meet pureblood eyes that were beginning to turn crimson out of the corner of his eye. "Now look at me, Zero."

"Why are you doing this?" Zero questioned, ignoring what the pureblood said. He was becoming a little irritated and impatient. "Can't I just drink and get this over with?"

"If you want your fill, do as I say," Kaname replied, watching the lilac eyes. "I am not going to tell you why just yet, so don't bother questioning."

_Damn bastard… _Zero thought irritably, forcing himself to meet the pureblood's eyes. His heart jumped when Kaname got up to his knees and scooted closer to Zero, slowly pulling down the cloth on his neck to reveal perfect, shiny and delectable skin that drove the hunter nearly insane. Zero's mouth watered—he inched closer to the pureblood and sniffed at the skin, the scent of blood filling his nostrils created a sharp pain of intense need in his chest. Without thinking, Zero ran his tongue over the skin, making Kaname moan lightly. Zero could hear the soft moans of the pureblood as he hungrily sank his fangs in, penetrating the skin. Blush spread across the hunter's face but he tried ignoring it, drawing in the rich blood, letting it spill down his throat.

Zero withdrew himself from Kaname's neck and quickly lapped up the opening with his tongue, letting the small gap heal. He licked his lips getting in the last taste of blood, and once he stood up, Kaname grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. He pulled Zero onto his lap and forced the hunter to stay with the added power of his mind.

"What are you doing?!" Zero exclaimed, struggling to get out of the pureblood's grasp.

"I think you should stay a bit longer," Kaname grinned, loving how shocked the hunter appeared to be in that moment. "There's something important I need to share with you."

"I-If you're going to say that, then don't hold me like this!" Zero shut his eyes tight, feeling his face heat up immensely.

"But you'd run away otherwise," Kaname sighed quietly. "And besides…I love seeing you like this; helpless yet you're all over me…"

"Don't say that l-like it's nothing!" Zero blurted, half-opening his lilac eyes to stare at the pureblood's chest. "Let me go, bastard!"

"Do you know why you want to come see me so badly?" Kaname said, making Zero's pupils shrink.

_How did he know?_ The hunter wondered, his eyes now fully open.

"The more you drink my blood, the more attached you'll be to me, Zero," Kaname went on. "And you know what happens when that level of need rises higher? You'll _need_ me. You'll only want me and nothing else. I am the only one who can satisfy you. And that's the way I plan to keep it."

The hunter shook his head. He knew what Kaname was saying was true—no hint of lies were in that man's voice. He just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to rely on anyone, let alone the Kaname Kuran. And to become _addicted_ to him? _No way. Not ever._ "Just shut up and let me go."

"Zero," Kaname chimed the hunter's name. He lowered his voice. "I want you need me. I want you to be my only one, and I want to be your only one."

Zero continued shaking his head and a wide smile spread across his face. Kaname Kuran giving him a love confession…how amusing… But also sweet. Zero felt himself being swayed by the words of the pureblood, but again, he didn't want to believe that he and Kaname had any special connection.

"So you think this is funny?" Kaname's voice reflected hurt, making Zero's heart jump. His voice hardened as Zero averted his eyes. "You think this is a joke? I'm serious, Zero. And I'll show you just how serious I am."

"What are you talking abou—" Zero couldn't finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Kaname flipping them over so that Zero was on the bottom, his back pressed against the heavenly soft sheets. Kaname pinned his wrists and heavily pressed his body down onto him. "Kaname!"

"I can't deny it anymore," Kaname whispered into Zero's ear, his voice sending warm shivers up Zero's spine. "Zero Kiryu, I am in love with you."

_Zero Kiryu, I am in love with you. _Those very words echoed in Zero's head over and over and over again. They stuck to his mind like glue. The hunter didn't even budge; he was too busy letting what Kaname said sink in further and further into him. He felt kisses being delicately placed on his neck and collarbone. _Zero Kiryu, I am in love with you._ He felt the pressure on his wrists increase as the kisses grew harder. _Zero Kiryu, I am in love with you._ Vague breathing from the pureblood entered his ears as he was kissed there again. _I am in love with you._

That's what the feeling was. Love. The longing to see the pureblood, the uncontrollable stares set on the pureblood whenever the chance was given to see him. Zero loved Kaname.

"I see now…" Zero whispered aloud as Kaname lifted his head from Zero's ear. Their eyes met, and this time Zero did not look away. "I-I…I've been feeling the same…" The little stubbornness he had let in him prevented him from going on, but Kaname knew what the hunter was trying to say.

"But not in the same way I feel it." The pureblood's voice was grave. "It's the blood that connects us is what is making you feel this way. Zero, I know you despise me—"

"No! I love you in the same way!" Zero's outburst shocked even himself. He quivered and his lilac eyes glimmered. "I've thought about it a-and…that feeling, it's really love for you. I think I've felt it even before I started drinking from you."

Kaname smiled warmly, his heart fluttering gracefully in his chest. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. I love you so much, Zero."

Zero's eyes shone, and somehow all the stubbornness left him. He locked his gaze with Kaname again and smiled, his heart thundering as he took in all the features of the pureblood above him. The image of Kaname would be burned into Zero's mind forever, while the cravings for Kaname would continue to escalate throughout his body.

Zero didn't mind that one bit.

**A/N: And that is the last one-shot of this collection. Hehe…not as good as some of the others, but at least I tried, right (I kind of ran out of creative ideas XD)? Anyway, thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing and favoring this story. It means a whole bunch to me :) I'm going to put up some one-shots of different animes and pairings, but I am still definitely planning to write a Kaname x Zero story once I get those creative juices flowing. See you until next time! :)**


End file.
